Descubriendote
by Fflorencia
Summary: Rosalie realmente quiere estar con ella, ayudarla a descubirse pero se llevará una sorpresa al darse cuenta que aquella chica que tanto le llama la atención la ayudará a descubirse a ella misma, aquella chica que tanto la atrae le cambiara la vida
1. La vuelta a Forks

_Todos los personajes de la novela pertenecen a la saga de Crepúsculo y son propiedad de la señora _**Stephenie Meyer** _(Ya me gustaría que fuesen míos, pero no lo son). Esta es una historia con personajes y trama mujer-mujer, así que si no les gusta, sean tan amables de cerrar la ventana ¿Si? Muchas gracias._

'**La vuelta a Forks'**

Es hermosa, lo sabe y no le interesa admitirlo, no es que sea una presumida, tal vez si, pero eso no es lo importante porque sea como sea sabe que llama la atención de los hombres y causa envidia en más de una mujer, aunque eso no es lo que quisiese causarles a la mayoría de las mujeres, no hace ejercicio, porque le parece una absoluta perdida de tiempo, pero aún así su cuerpo es esbelto y tonificado, es alta y hasta escultural. Su cabello es dorado, ondulado y largo hasta su cintura, la tez pálida que la caracteriza hace que su mirada celeste resalte y resulte, hasta, atrapante. No sabe exactamente porque pero desde que volvió a su casa por las vacaciones de verano y le anunciaron que volverían a Forks la ha invadido un sentimiento completamente extraño, porque _no_ quiere volver pero _presiente_ que pronto se arrepentirá de eso.

**Forks**, _mejor conocida como la ciudad más nublada de Estados Unidos. Durante muchos años la economía del lugar se mantuvo gracias a la industria maderera pero con el correr de los años esto cambio, dejando como principal fuente de ingresos económicos a las correccionales cercanas del lugar. La ciudad no solo se caracteriza por ser una ciudad húmeda sino que también aburrida, donde la mayor parte de la población considera su vida increíblemente aburrida por lo que deciden centrarse en irritarle la vida a otros para así lograr pasar el tiempo._

Tiene grandes ojos de color chocolate, sus pómulos son marcados, tiene la nariz larga, fina y elegante, aunque no quiera reconocerlo. Es de tez pálida y tiene los labios medio gruesos, cosa que le molesta, porque hasta le parece que el labio inferior es demasiado grande para su cara. Su cabello es largo de color castaño oscuro y aunque no le guste, desde que llego a Forks se ha convertido en el centro de atención para varios chicos dentro de la secundaria pero no le gusta, porque solo quisiese tener la atención de un chico. No es que sea antipática, ni mucho menos rara, aunque en su antiguo hogar creyesen que si, simplemente no le gusta ser el centro de atención. Es más bien una solitaria, a su manera, porque no es que no le guste estar acompañada, simplemente que agradece el poder estar sola y tranquila.

* * *

− ¿Es necesario volver? − la voz de Rosalie tiene un toque de reproche aunque no quiere que suene así, o tal vez si.

− Ya lo hablamos varias veces Rose − Emmett imita la voz de su madre mientras pasa por el lugar con una caja enorme cargada con varias cosas de la casa.

− Emmett tiene razón cariño − la voz de Esme Cullen suena algo lejana − Ya nos dieron sus mil y un motivos para quedarnos − continuo hablando mientras metía los bolsos en el jeep del castaño − Pero −

− Esta bien − la corto la rubia, y bufo bajo.

− Volveremos a Forks Rose y no puedes contra ello − la voz alegre de Alice la hizo enojar más, por lo que esta vez bufo sonoramente.

− No peleen − dijo Esme mientras giraba a mirar a la rubia antes de que esta comenzase a gritarle a la pequeña duende que tenía como hermana menor adoptiva − Solo sigan guardando sus cosas que en dos horas salimos − anuncio mientras su voz se perdía escaleras arriba.

− Genial − susurro la rubia mientras subía pesadamente los escalones de la escalera de la entrada para recoger más cajas.

* * *

Con la mochila al hombro se dirige al patio trasero de la tienda de los Newton y mete la mano en aquella pequeña bolsa donde guarda su almuerzo. Se dirige a la mesa donde se sienta siempre con Mike luego del trabajo, levanta la cabeza y los ve venir, por lo que rápidamente busca en el bolsillo pequeño de su mochila, saca sus auriculares y se los pone, no quiere escucharlos, porque ya sabe de memoria lo que le dirán.

− Se que no quieres Bella − la voz de Mike Newton resuena en los oídos de la castaña pero esta simula no escucharlo mientras mueve la cabeza y cierra los ojos para seguir un sonido inexistente − Iremos a esa fiesta por tu cumpleaños − continuo luego de darle un mordisco a su sándwich − Iremos quieras o no − hablo con la boca llena y le sonrió de costado, ganándose así algunas miradas de asco − Se que me escuchaste así que deja de fingir − termino mientras se estiraba sobre la mesa y levantaba el cable del auricular de Bella para mostrarle que estaba desconectado.

− Pero… − trato de hablar luego de quitarse los audífonos de los oídos.

− Pero nada Isabella − soltó enojada Jessica, una de las amigas de la castaña − Siempre tienes alguna excusa tonta para no salir − la apunto acusadoramente con su dedo − Pero no esta vez, iremos, festejaremos tu cumpleaños y la pasaras ge-nial − termino separando en silabas.

− ¿No puedo negarme, cierto? − pregunto aún esperanzada mientras sus amigos negaban con la cabeza − Esta bien − termino aceptando de mala gana − Iremos − termino para luego bufar molesta mientras sus amigos festejaban su triunfo. Realmente no le gustaba salir de juerga, menos desde la última vez que había salido con Jessica y Angela, el dolor de cabeza le había durado un día entero _'No sucedió, no sucedió'_ se repitió mentalmente para alejar sus acciones de esa fiesta universitaria _'Nunca sucedió'_ penso mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza _'Estabas borracha y... Ya, nada sucedio'_ termino sentenciado.

* * *

− Rose − la llamo cariñosamente Esme − ¿Podrías ser tan amable de cambiar la cara? − pregunto mientras la rubia bajaba de su auto deportivo color rojo.

− Si no la cambias se te arrugara la frente − le susurro Alice al oído para luego levantar sus hombros despreocupadamente − Y no creo que quieras eso Rose − termino y paso por al lado de la rubia para entrar en su 'nueva' casa con paso saltarín. Una vez que la pequeña duende de pelos cortos entro en la casa, Rose, se agacho para quedar a la altura del espejo de su auto y miro su reflejo preocupada para controlar que ninguna marca quedase en su frente. Pasados unos segundos suspiro resignada y decidió que ya era hora de entrar, después de todo ya no había vuelta atrás, _los Cullen habían vuelto a Forks._

− ¡Hey! − la voz de Emmett Cullen resonó en el pasillo − Vamos a dar una vuelta por el pueblo − continuo hablando mientras caminaba por el lugar y la madera del piso crujía con su andar − ¿Quién viene? − pregunto y varias puertas se abrieron a la vez, o así sonó para los oídos de la rubia que seguía tirada boca abajo en su cama, estaba cansada después de haber entrado todas las cajas a su habitación.

− Yo voy − la voz de Jasper Hale, su hermana biológico, se escucho lejana y luego un par de saltos que supuso serían de Alice festejando.

− Genial − sonó nuevamente la voz del moreno − Bajen que ya voy −

* * *

− Entonces − Charlie Swan, el padre de Isabella, no era exactamente una persona de muchas palabras − ¿Mañana salen? − le pregunto y mordió el sándwich que la castaña le había preparado.

− Si no encuentro una excusa a prueba de todo si − respondió y se tiro pesadamente en el sofá junto a su padre − No tengo ganas de ir − siguió y hundió su cuchara en el tarro de helado que tenia en las manos − Pero no puedo decir que no −

− ¿A dónde se supone que van? − pregunto con cierto recelo en la voz _'Típico tono paternal'_ pensó Bella y giro para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

− Port Angeles − respondió sincera y Charlie volteo a mirar nuevamente el televisor.

− Ah −

− ¿Algún tipo de pretexto absurdo, sobreprotector y paternal para no dejarme salir Charlie? − pregunto esperanzada sin quitarle la vista de encima

− No − negó lentamente mientras la miraba y luego volvió su vista al televisor − Solo ten cuidado Bella − termino y le dio otro mordisco a su sándwich para luego concentrarse nuevamente en el partido de soccer.

− Genial Charlie − susurro más para ella misma que otra cosa y hundió su cuerpo en el sillón.

* * *

− ¿Vienes? − pregunto su hermano adoptivo luego de haber tocado con fuerza la puerta

− Si − tomo un abrigo de una de las cajas que estaba abierta y salio de la habitación, estaba cansada, pero un poco de aire le vendría bien − ¿A que vamos? −

− Recorrer − le contesto el grandullón y le paso el brazo por sobre los hombros.

− Si sigue igual que antes no creo que haya nada interesante para ver − dijo mientras bajaban las escaleras

− ¿Quién dice que todo sigue igual Rose? − la rubia subió los hombros en forma de respuesta mientras cruzaban el gran salón − Quizás haya algo nuevo − continuo − O gente nueva − termino con una sonrisa picará.

− ¿Gente nueva? − se rió − Nadie en su sano juicio elegiría Forks para vivir Emmett − aclaro mientras subía al jeep del moreno y se acomodaba junto a Alice − De todas formas preferiría una chica −

− La abstinencia te tiene mal hermana − rió Alice mientras Jasper solo negaba frente al comentario de su novia − No sé que diablos sucede contigo, pero desde la fiesta de mitad de año que no _atacas_ a nadie con tu sexualidad − termino riendose con ganas

− Quizás encuentres a una chica − comento Jasper cuando salieron a la ruta − Una que calme tu libido y te haga sentar cabeza − término mientras todos reían.

− ¿Hacerla sentar cabeza? − pregunto incrédula − ¿A Rose? − dijo entre risas la castaña mientras la rubia solo sonreía de costado, si tenía algún tipo de reputación era bien merecida, nunca fue una persona de atarse a sus conquistas − Im-po-sible − separo en silabas y bajo riendo del jeep rojo ya que su hermano había estacionado.

− ¿Quién sabe? − Emmett volvió a pasar su brazo por sobre los hombros de la rubia mientras ella pasaba su brazo por la cintura del castaño y Alice entrelazaba sus dedos con los de su novio, Jasper.

− No creo poder conocer a alguien −

− Todas caen bajo el encanto de Rose Hale hermana − dijo Jasper con una sonrisa

− Si consigo a alguien que me interese no creo que este dispuesta a estar conmigo − hablo Rose − Menos en este pueblo de mentes cerradas −

− Quizás no aquí − dijo el rubio mientras frenaba frente a una vidriera − Pero puede que si ahí − señalo apoyando su dedo contra el gran vidrio.

− ¿En un vidrio cariño? − pregunto Alice mientras levantaba una ceja y el rubio negaba − No creo que sea en el almacén −

− Port Angeles − leyó Emmett cuando se acerco al ventanal − Fiesta − siguió y su tono de voz cambio a uno más alegre.

− La segunda palabra que más le gusta a Rose − susurro Alice a su novio y hermano.

− Mañana − continuo luego de terminar de leer − Genial − saco su celular del bolsillo de su campera y escribió la dirección rápidamente − Piensen que se pondrán porque mañana iremos − termino mientras guardaba su celular nuevamente en su campera.

Siguieron caminando unos minutos más pero en cuanto anocheció decidieron que ya era hora de volver a su hogar porque ya no había nadie en la calle, definitivamente Forks no había cambiado en nada, por lo menos en lo que a costumbres se refería.

* * *

_Luego de haber vuelto a leer los libros (porque si, soy una adicta y leí dos veces los libros ¿pueden creerlo?), me di cuenta que hay algo en Rosalie Hale que me atrae de sobremanera, debe ser su vanidad, su altanería o simplemente lo hermosa que la describen en el libro, no sé que es exactamente pero se convirtió en mi personaje favorito, pero mi obsesión no termina ahí, sino que hay algo en la relación que mantiene con Isabella Swan que me llama la atención tanto como ella ¿Raro, cierto? Supongo que ese __desprecio se me hizo algo interesante, tan interesante, que en mi mente comenzaron a divagar varias escenas de ellas dos, y debo confesar que esas escenas eran algo subidas de tonos, en fin, decidí que ya que estaba pensando tanto en su relación debía escribirlo como para poder drenar todos mis pensamientos y darles algún sentido. Si llegaron hasta acá es que ya leyeron el primer capitulo, por ende, me encantaría que me digan que les pareció esta __presentación porque es eso, ¿tienen ganas de dejarme algún comentario, sugerencia o reproche? Solo hagan clic en el botón que dice_** 'Review this Story/Chapter'**_. Hasta el próximo capitulo!_


	2. Recordando

_Todos los personajes de la novela pertenecen a la saga de Crepúsculo y son propiedad de la señora _**Stephenie Meyer.**

'**Recordando'**

Es 13 de Septiembre, y eso, aunque ella no quiera, solo significa una cosa, es su cumpleaños, por lo que _debe_ salir, _debe_ porque no quiere pero le prometió a sus amigos que lo haría, les prometió que irían a esa _estupida_ fiesta en Port Ángeles. Entre molesta y fastidiada se cambiaba, se mira al espejo concentrada y escucha la bocina del auto de Mike Newton, toma su celular y baja las escaleras corriendo, no porque tuviese ganas de ir a ese lugar sino porque no tiene ganas de escuchar las quejas del rubio sobre su tardanza innecesaria.

− ¡Bella! − Eric Yorkie saca su cabeza por la ventanilla del auto y le chifla − Alguien va con intenciones de conquistar a todos los muchachos de la fiesta − grito con tono burlón mientras la castaña se sentaba en la parte trasera del auto y solo sonreía de costado, como era su costumbre.

− No seas pesado Eric − lo reto Angela y le sonrió a Bella para lograr tranquilizarla, definitivamente no le gustaba ser el centro de atención − Déjala en paz − sentenció y mientras Mike se burlaba de Eric por el reto que su novia le había brindado las chicas en la parte trasera del automóvil comenzaron a parlotear, porque eso hacían para Bella, hablaban tan rápido que entendía la mitad de la conversación o simplemente no estaba prestando la atención necesaria en el asunto, sea como sea no quería escuchar, estaban hablando sobre alguna chica o chico del instituto y eso, definitivamente, no le parecía interesante.

− Espero que sea como la fiesta de la fraternidad de mi prima − dijo emocionada Jessica levantando las cejas, cosa que Mike no paso por alto porque se dedico a observarla por el espejo retrovisor con el ceño fruncido − ¿Qué tanto miras Newton? − pregunto sonriendo de costado.

− ¿Qué tanto sucedió en esa fiesta? − pregunto mientras levantaba las cejas sugestivamente y Bella se hundía en el asiento trasero del automóvil − Nunca nos contaron nada en concreto pero por las sonrisas − levanto su mano y las señalo con el dedo frente al espejo − Parecen que se la pasaran genial − termino entrecerrando las ojos.

− No me mires a mi − Jessica levanto sus hombros y movió sus manos en el aire − Ella − hablo mientras señalaba a la castaña de ojos chocolate − Creo que fue su mejor fiesta − siguió mientras miraba picaramente a Isabella y esta la fulminaba con la mirada.

− Prometiste no decir nada de eso − dijo entre dientes la chica − Prometieron − agrego mirando a Angela.

− O eso pareció − siguió hablando la rubia haciendo caso omiso a lo dicho por su amiga − Porque una vez que el efecto del alcohol abandono su sangre su sonrisa y buen humor desaparecieron como por arte de magia − agrego con una sonrisa en la boca − ¡Efectos inmediatos de la resaca! − termino gritando.

− ¿Qué sucedió Bella? − pregunto Eric y volteo su cuerpo para poder verla de frente, pero la castaña solo giro su cara y concentro su vista en la ruta − ¿Jessica? − pregunto mirando a la rubia para que hablase.

− ¿Sinceramente? − el chico asintió y ella alterno la vista entre el chico y la castaña − No lo recuerdo − respondió con una sonrisa y levanto sus hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

− ¿Angela? − dijo fingiendo voz angelical − Por favor mi vida − dijo melosamente, Mike Newton hizo un gesto de asco y el chico le pego en el brazo − Solo maneja Newton −

− ¿Qué conmigo Eric? − fingió fastidio la morena.

− Déjame adivinar − se llevo la mano a la barbilla y simulo pensar unos segundos − Tu tampoco recuerdas nada − continuo − ¿Cierto cariño? − termino preguntando a lo que la morena solo asintió levemente mientras sonreía dándole a entender que no diría ni una sola palabra de esa noche.

− No puede ser que ninguna − enfatizo esa última palabra − De ustedes recuerde nada − termino quejándose el rubio mientras por el espejo observaba a Bella, al no recibir ninguna respuesta más que miradas cómplices entre Jessica y Angela prefirió dar el tema por terminado y volvió a fijar su completa atención en la carreta mientras tarareaba la canción que sonaba en su auto. _'Simplemente te tendrías que haber negado a ir a esa fiesta Bella'_ se quejo una voz dentro de la cabeza de la castaña _'Pero no, estabas despechada y querías, no, no querías, necesitabas salir y emborracharte'_ siguió quejándose aquella voz _'No recuerdos, no a los recuerdos'_ dijo mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza para no pensar pero ya era demasiado tarde, estaba, _nuevamente_ pensando en aquella fiesta.

**FLASH BACK**

− _Por favor Bella − casi le rogó Jessica Stanley mientras hacia puchero y pestañeaba repetidas veces − Es solo el fin de semana − continuo y exagero su cara de cordero degollado._

− _No − frunció la cejas y hizo un gesto raro con su boca − No soy una chica de fiestas − respondió Bella mientras tomaba una manzana y la depositaba en su bandeja._

− _No seas así Bella − se quejo Angela Weber, luego de haberse puesto delante de la castaña y haberle interrumpido el paso − Es solo una fiesta − la castaña solo negó y trato de esquivarla pero la morena fue más rápida y no se lo permitió − Hazlo por mi − le rogó − Si no vamos las tres no me dejan ir − continuo y la miro directamente a los ojos − Por favor − termino con un tono lastimero y cara de suplica. _

− _Agh − rugió molesta con ella misma − Esta bien − termino sin ganas mientras seguía su camino a la mesa del comedor _

− _Perfecto − escucho susurrar a la rubia mientras festejaban alegremente − El viernes cuando salimos del colegio nos vamos − continuo Jessica − Ya le aviso a mi prima − sonrió mientras sacaba su celular de la mochila. _

− _Genial − festejo sin ganas la castaña mientras la morena le sonreía contenta._

**CORTE DEL FLASH BACK**

− Tengo razón − la voz de Eric sonó más fuerte de lo normal − ¿Cierto Bella? − pregunto mientras volvía a girar su cuerpo para poder mirarla a los ojos

− ¿Ah? − soltó desprevenida mientras miraba confundida al moreno − No escuche − dijo a modo de disculpa − ¿Qué decías Eric? −

− Ya no tiene importancia − dijo desganado mientras Mike Newton festejaba en voz baja vaya a saber dios que cosa.

**CONTINUACIÓN DEL FLASH BACK**

− _Ya llegamos − suspiro cansada Angela mientras bajaba del taxi frente a un edificio enorme − Será mejor que busquemos a tu prima − termino la morena mientras tomaba su mochila del baúl del auto, la rubia tomo el celular de su bolsillo, toco un par de teclas y en cuestión de escasos minutos una chica de unos veinte años, con ojos verdes y de la misma altura que Jessica apareció frente a ellas. _

− _Jess − soltó efusiva aquella muchacha mientras abrazaba a la rubia, la soltó y volteo a mirar a las chicas con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro − Victoria Stanley − agrando su sonrisa mientras estiraba su mano y saludaba cordialmente a cada una. _

**CORTE DEL FLASH BACK**

− Llegamos − sonrió el rubio mientras estacionaba el automóvil − Listo − agrego mientras bajaba del auto rápidamente y miraba a su alrededor con una sonrisa en la cara.

− Hay mucha gente − soltó Angela contenta − Solo falta gente mojada y sería igual que la fiesta en la fraternidad − le susurro la morena a la rubia y ambas rieron.

**CONTINUACIÓN DEL FLASH BACK**

− _Este lugar esta repleto de gente − grito Jessica por sobre la mirada mientras trataba de mirar para todos lados para localizar a su prima y no chocarse con la gente − ¿Cómo demonios se supone que encontraremos a Victoria en este lugar? − pregunto en punta de pies mirando a todos lados y las chicas la imitaron._

− _¿No es aquella? − grito Bella mientras señalaba por sobre algunos chicos una de las barras improvisadas alrededor de la pileta del lugar − ¿Vamos? − pregunto y comenzó a abrirse paso entre la gente para llegar a aquella barra._

− _¡Vic! − grito Jessica − Hasta que te encuentro − agrego − Cuanta gente − sonrió mirando el lugar._

− _Les dije que saliesen de la habitación conmigo pero no quisieron − se rió mientras le pasaba un vaso a cada una luego de haberle pedido a un chico que les sirviese algo − Lo siento − se disculpo mientras se golpea la frente levemente luego de haberle dado un trago a su bebida − Bella, Angela − las señalo y luego a la rubia que estaba a su lado con una sonrisa en la cara − Ella es Rose Hale − la susodicha solo amplio su sonrisa y le dio un trago a su vaso − Mi compañera de cuarto − termino y la rubia de cuerpo esbelto se paro de su silla y saludo a cada una con un beso en la mejilla, solo que con Isabella se tomo más tiempo _

**CORTE DEL FLASH BACK**

− Hoy es la noche Rose − comento contenta Alice mientras se baja del jeep de su hermano mayor − Encontrarás a alguien para descargar ese libido − agrego riendo y por un momento su tono de voz le recordó al de alguien, solo que no sabía al de quien − Al ataque tigresa − agrego la pequeña duende y todo pareció tener sentido, porque recordó cuando Victoria le dijo esa palabra.

**CONTINUACIÓN DEL FLASH BACK**

− _¿Llegaron hoy, cierto? − pregunto Rose mientras miraba atentamente a la castaña que no hacia más que sonreír y tomar de su vaso_

− _Tranquila tigresa − le susurro Victoria a su amiga − No es de ese tipo − termino y bebió de su vaso rápidamente. _

− _Ya lo veremos − susurro contra su vaso la rubia, sonrió y luego bebió el contenido._

− _Si, hace un par de horas − contesto Angela y por varios minutos siguieron hablando de temas tribales sentadas sobre las banquetas cerca de la barra del lugar mientras seguían bebiendo y bebiendo lo que aquel chico tan simpático que estaba encargado de las bebidas le servia._

− _Yo creo que ya es hora Vic − comento de repente la rubia y sonrió maliciosamente_

− _¿Ya? − pregunto Victoria mientras miraba cómplice a su amiga. _

− _Ya − le sonrió, se inclino sobre la barra y le dijo un par de palabras al cantinero − Hora de algo más fuerte − grito emocionada cuando el chico le acerco cinco pequeños vasos y una botella con un liquido incoloro._

− _Yo paso − se apresuro a decir Bella mientras levantaba su mano y sonreía tontamente luego de haber leído lo que decía la etiqueta de la botella − Ya bebí demasiado −_

− _Pero que floja − soltó desafiante la rubia − Flo-ja − separo en silabas mientras reía._

− _Esta bien − sonrió − Solo una medida − acepto e inmediatamente tomo aquel pequeño vaso que le ofrecía Rose para luego beber aquel liquido que le quemaba la garganta mirando fijamente a la rubia de facciones perfectas que la había retado. _

**CORTE DEL FLASH BACK**

− ¡Rose! − grito Emmett Cullen una vez que entraron a aquel lugar − ¡Alice, Jasper! − continuo y sonrió picaramente − Tengo una condición para esta noche − comento una vez que estaban todos cerca.

− Nada de emborracharse grandullón − advirtió la rubia − Alguien tiene que manejar −

− No seas abuela Rosalie − se quejo Alice haciendo un pequeño puchero mientras Jasper sonreía divertido mirando la expresión de su novia − Solo por esta noche − agrego para convencerla.

− Yo no puedo tomar − torció su boca el rubio de ojos color miel − Así que Rose puedes disfrutar de emborracharte con ellos − le sonrió divertido mientras señalaba a el par que bailaba divertido − Porque yo manejo − termino mientras su novia tiraba de su mano para ir a la barra que estaba cruzando la pista improvisada del lugar para tomar algo. Los temas musicales pasaban mientras Alice y Jasper se movían al ritmo de la música cuando Rose trataba de que Emmett dejase algo de alcohol para el resto de la gente que estaba en la fiesta.

− ¿Suficiente alcohol gigante? − se rió la rubia al ver al castaño tomar vaso de un trago y luego negar fuertemente − ¿Ya podemos ir a bailar? − pregunto cuando Emmett se bebió otro vaso de un trago para luego agarrar dos vasos de la barra − Perfecto − sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura cuando el musculoso asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, Rose giro para mirar a Alice quien corto el beso con su novio, tomo la mano de la rubia entre la suya y tiro de ella para ir al centro de la pista a bailar descaradamente como solían hacerlo.

**CONTINUACIÓN DEL FLASH BACK**

− _D-De-beríamos de-dejar de to − abrió los ojos − Mar y disfrutar un poco de la música de esta fiesta chicas − dijo arrastrando las palabras Angela._

− _Creo que alguien bebió demasiado − se rió tontamente Jessica y trato de seguir bailando pero casi pierde el equilibrio, por lo que se tomo del hombro de Bella para no hacer el ridículo._

− _Todas tomamos de más − dijo Rose mientras abría y cerraba los ojos tratando de enfocar su vista − Demasiado − agrego luego de pararse y casi perder el equilibrio._

− _¡Vayamos a bailar! − grito Bella y salto de su silla perdiendo así el equilibrio por que Rose la tomo de la cintura para que no se cayese − Gracias − le susurro al oído con voz ronca mientras sonreía tontamente y se alejaba de ella tomándola de la cintura._

− _Definitivamente todas tomamos de más − susurro la rubia para ella misma cuando Isabella la tomo de la mano y tiro de ella para ir a la pista del lugar − Si sigues bailando así dentro de unos segundos hará mucho calor en este lugar − le susurro Rose a Bella mientras esta pegaba su espalda al pecho de la rubia y bajaba provocativamente para luego subir y permitirle a la rubia que le toque descaradamente los muslos._

**CORTE DEL FLASH BACK**

− Vamos Bella − la animo Mike − Es solo un vaso − prosiguió hablándole al oído porque la música estaba muy alta en aquel lugar − Es para brindar mujer −

− Ya Bella − le dijo Angela − Es tu cumpleaños − le sonrió ampliamente − Por ende sonreirás y brindaras con nosotros como una persona normal − termino y le paso un vaso que contenía un liquido con un color medio raro y mucho olor a alcohol.

− ¿Qué diablos es esto? − pregunto arrugando la nariz en señal de asco.

− Vamos − le sonrió Eric − Es solo para brindar − acero su vaso al centro de la ronda que formaron entre todos − Feliz cumpleaños Bella − grito emocionado, chocaron sus vasos y todos, incluyendo a Bella, bebieron el liquido de su vaso de un sorbo.

**CONTINUACIÓN DEL FLASH BACK**

_Isabella seguía bailando al compás de la música, y conforme pasaban los minutos el alcohol en su sangre parecía surtir más efecto en sus acciones por lo que seguía pegando su pequeño cuerpo descaradamente al tonificado de la rubia. Sin pensarlo llevo sus labios al cuello de la ojiazul al tiempo que pasaba sus manos por la cintura de ella y pegaba sus cuerpos, tomo una bocanada de aire y respiro contra la piel pálida de aquella chica mientras con sus manos contorneaba la cintura de la mayor provocativamente._

− _V-voy − trago saliva mientras trataba de controlarse − A tomar algo − soltó rápido − En un rato vuelvo − dijo y prácticamente salio corriendo del lugar dejando a la castaña confundida, definitivamente estaba excitada. _

**CORTE DEL FLASH BACK**

− Que suerte que estamos con ellas − le confeso celoso Jasper a Emmett − Sino más de uno − volteo a mirar enojado a su alrededor − Ya hubiese intentado propasarse con alguna − termino mientras observaba bailar a su hermana y novia.

− Sino estuviésemos − las señalo − Ellas se defenderían solas − se rió Emmett al imaginarse la situación − Ya sabes como son cuando alguien se mete con ellas − termino mientras seguía bailando.

**CONTINUACIÓN DEL FLASH BACK**

_Rosalie tardaba más de lo normal en volver de la barra por lo que Bella decidió ir a buscarla. Les aviso a sus amigas y entre empujones y tropezones logro divisarla en una barra del lugar. Levanto su mano derecha donde tenía el vaso con cerveza y saludo a Rose quien le sonrió, volvió a emprender su camino pero un muchacho bastante más grande que ella se interpuso en su camino. _

− _Bonita − le dijo arrogante mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la pegaba a su cuerpo − Que suerte tienes de cruzarte conmigo − Bella forcejeo un poco y trato de irse del lugar − ¿A dónde vas? − le pregunto mientas la tomaba de la muñeca logrando derramarle su bebida en la remera − Bailemos − le exigió mientras se pegaba a ella nuevamente. _

− _No quiero − le grito mientras el chico ponía sus manos en la cintura de la chica._

− _No me interesa − le dijo − Dije que bailemos −_

− _Dijo que no quiere Steven − grito Rosalie mientras interponía su cuerpo entre el de la castaña y aquel muchacho._

− _Puedes compartir conmigo Rose − le sonrió divertido − Luego baila contigo, no seas egoísta −_

− _Esta conmigo y solo conmigo − fue lo ultimo que dijo Rosalie para luego tomar la mano de Bella y guiarla hasta su cuarto, en el camino con la excusa de que había mucha gente, la castaña metió su mano en el bolsillo trasero de los jeans de la rubia y sonrió mientras caminaban − Te cambiamos la remera y volvemos − le dijo la rubia mientras caminaba con las manos de la menor en su cintura y su pecho pegado a su espalda._

**CORTE DEL FLASH BACK**

− ¡A la pista! − grito Jessica, tomo la mano del rubio quien tomo la mano de la castaña y comenzaron a caminar para seguir a Angela y Eric que iban delante de ellos.

− Idiota − grito enfurecida Angela mientras giraba y miraba a un muchacho que paso rápidamente por su lado − Me mancho − dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero con su boca y Bella se acerco para mirar la mancha.

**CONTINUACIÓN DEL FLASH BACK**

− _Ponte la remera y luego bajamos − dijo la rubia mientras abría un par de cajones para que la castaña eligiese que ponerse. _

− _Perfecto − susurro Bella mientras miraba el trasero de la rubia, se acerco lenta y provocativamente a la rubia, se mordió el labio sugestivamente y clavo sus ojos chocolate en los celeste de Rosalie − Esa − señalo una músculo blanca y levanto sus manos para que la rubia le sacase la remera − Dijiste − le sonrió − Te cambiamos la remera − agrego imitando a la rubia. _

**CORTE DEL FLASH BACK**

− Chicos, doy una vuelta y vuelvo − grito Bella pero nadie le contesto por lo que se fue de la pista.

**CONTINUACIÓN DEL FLASH BACK**

− _¿Segura de lo que estas provocando? − pregunto en un susurro Rosalie a lo que Bella solo sonrió mientras la primera se mordía el labio y pegaba sus manos al cuerpo de la menor para luego levantarle la remera sin perderse del contacto de sus dedos contra la piel caliente de la castaña. No se dio cuenta pero cuando termino de quitarle la remera la castaña posó sus manos en su cintura y pego sus cuerpos − Creo que el alcohol te hizo mal − dijo bajo − ¿Qué se supone que haces? − le susurro mientras la castaña solo sonreía seductoramente − No eres ese tipo de persona ¿O si? − susurro levantado una ceja y rozo su nariz contra la de la chica_

**CORTE DEL FLASH BACK**

− Voy a recorrer el lugar − grito la rubia porque la música estaba muy fuerte − ¿Vienen? − pregunto y todos negaron por lo que comenzó a hacerse lugar entre la gente.

**CONTINUACIÓN DEL FLASH BACK**

− _Puede que no sea de ese tipo − cerro los ojos al sentir el contacto de la piel pálida de la rubia contra la suya − También soy más chica, pero no tonta − sonrió mientras hablaba y su aliento cargado de alcohol chocaba contra la comisura de los labios de la rubia − Gracias por la remera − corto el contacto con la rubia y se puso la remera rápidamente. Se acerco a la puerta de la habitación y trato de abrir la puerta, pero Rosalie fue más rápida, la tomo de la muñeca con fuerza, la hizo girar y la empotro contra la puerta para luego besarla con vehemencia. _

_Sin darse cuenta en escasos segundos Isabella Marie Swan se encontraba devolviendo el beso con el mismo entusiasmo a Rosalie Hale Cullen, la mayor no perdió el tiempo y le mordió el labio inferior a la menor, logrando así que esta entreabriese su boca e introducir su lengua en aquel lugar húmedo donde batallo por el control de la situación. Las manos de Rosalie se movieron impacientes por el cuerpo de Bella, se paseo por sus muslos, su cadera, cintura y llego el cuello de la menor para, así, profundizar el beso. La situación se estaba saliendo de control, Bella lo sabía pero no __**quiso**__ hacer nada. _

**CORTE DEL FLASH BACK**

'_No hice nada para detenerla, seguí ese maldito beso'_ se reprocho mentalmente la castaña mientras se sentaba en una butaca _'Ya basta Isabella, disfrutaste ese beso y lo sabes'_ le recrimino una voz _'Claro que no lo hice'_.

**CONTINUACIÓN DEL FLASH BACK**

_La falta de aire se hizo presente y Rosalie corto el beso bruscamente, humedeció sus labios e inmediatamente, luego de haber tomado una bocanada de aire, llevo sus labios al cuello de la castaña para recorrerle la piel y dejar rastros húmedos sobre el cuello que parecían quemar, mientras la menor movió rápidamente sus manos por el cuerpo de Rose mientras su cadera se pegaba a la de la rubia y sin darse cuenta, Isabella Swan, gimió, porque aquella rubia no solo era impactante para la vista sino que también para el tacto. _

_Le recorrió el cuello lenta y fogosamente hasta que encontró aquel lugar donde a Bella le nacía el pulso y le dedico extremada atención, tanto que logro arrancarle un par de suspiros cargados de deseo, y ella no pudo contenerlos cuando la castaña escurrió sus manos bajo su remera y le recorrió el abdomen repetidamente, subía hasta casi tocar sus pechos para luego bajar delicadamente y casi rozar el tiro de su pantalón que en ese momento le parecía extremadamente innecesario. Desesperadamente la rubia trato de sacarle la remera mientras la besaba con poco labio y mucha lengua, despegaron sus labios, le saco la remera y se acerco para volver a besarla pero en ese momento el celular de la castaña comenzó a sonar y eso las volvió a la realidad._

_Miro su celular sin decir una palabra, le dedico una mirada a la rubia que se encontraba con las mejillas teñidas de color carmesí y luego de ponerse la remera salio de la habitación con una sonrisa en la boca._

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

La rubia caminaba mientras miraba a la gente divertirse y sin darse cuenta fijo su vista en una chica que estaba sentada en una de las butacas de la barra del lugar _'No puede ser'_ pensó y acelero su paso porque aquella chica de cuerpo diminuto se había parado y había comenzado a caminar. Esquivo a la gente y una vez que estuvo cerca de aquella chica entrecerró los ojos para asegurarse de que era quien ella pensaba _'Es'_ sonó una alarma en su cerebro y no pudo evitar acercarse más.

− ¿Bella? − pregunto dudativa luego de tomar la mano de aquella chica y tirar de ella para que esa voltease.

− No − le respondió una chica con ojos verdes y la miraba con el cejo fruncido − ¿Nos conocemos? − pregunto.

− No, pero podríamos − le respondió Rosalie mientras sonreía seductoramente − Rosalie − estiro su mano − Rosalie Hale −

− Samantha − le sonrió − Samantha Rox − agrego y se mordió el labio sensualmente mientras se acercaba a la rubia.

* * *

_Antes de que me olvide, muchas gracias por sus comentarios a **rasaaabe**__ y **Crowi**__, les voy a responder YA los reviews, ¡gracias por leer y comentar! Espero que entiendan el formato de este episodio, me ha salido algo largo (los demás capítulos son más cortos) pero es que en este capitulo esta la __**clave **__de la historia. Gracias por leer, y ya saben, si tienen ganas aprieten el botón verde que dice 'Review this Story/Chapter' y me dejan su critica ¿si? Hasta el próximo capitulo. _


	3. Encuentros

Todos los personajes de la novela pertenecen a la saga de Crepúsculo y son propiedad de la señora **Stephenie Meyer.**

'**Encuentros'**

Era sábado por lo cual no le pareció raro no escuchar ningún tipo de ruido cuando bajo al mediodía a buscar algo para comer, tenía hambre y sus hermanos todavía estaban durmiendo porque habían vuelto tarde. Se acerco al refrigerador y leyó rápidamente el papel que les había dejado Esme pegado en el gran aparato de la cocina, _'Volveremos tarde, tienen comida y cualquier cosa nos llaman. Recuerden que mañana tenemos un almuerzo'_, sonrió, abrió la heladera y saco un par de cosas. Se preparo un sándwich, tomo dos vasos, los lleno con jugo y subió corriendo las escaleras de su casa. Camino por el corredor y se miro en un espejo, estaba algo despeinada, descalza, llevaba una remera de Emmett que le llegaba a cubrir el trasero y sonrió de costado al saber el porque de su atuendo. Amplió su sonrisa y entro en su cuarto rápidamente.

− ¿Ya te despertaste? − pregunto con una sonrisa seductora en la cara mientras se acercaba a la cama lentamente.

− Cuando sacaste tu brazo de mi cintura me desperté − le sonrió dormida aquella castaña − ¿Me estas provocando? − pregunto y la rubio solo sonrió, bajo su mirada y se mordió el labio − ¿Lo sabes, cierto? − la rubia solo asintió mientras apoyaba sus manos en la cama para gatear hasta donde se encontraba aquella chica que había pasado la noche con ella. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron besándose ni cuantas beses aquella castaña gimió contra su cuello, solo supo que estaba por anochecer y era política de la casa, mejor dicho, _su_ política que ninguna conquista pasaba un día entero en su casa ni en su habitación, por lo que después de aquella acalorada tarde la acompaño hasta la puerta donde la despidió con un beso en los labios y la promesa de llamarla.

− No la llamará − dijo Alice cuando Rose llego al salón − ¿Qué quieres apostar? − pregunto mientras se reclinaba contra sus rodillas y estiraba su cuerpo para estar más cerca de Emmett que la miraba con una sonrisa en los labios.

− Si que la llamará − dijo el castaño − Necesita alguien con quien calmar su apetito sexual −

− No la llamará − negó con la cabeza la pequeña duende mientras volvía a su posición inicial, recostar su cabeza contra el hombro de su novio.

− La llamará − dijo obstinado el castaño − Yo la llamaría − agrego mientas fruncía su boca − Es el tipo de chica que Rose viviría tirándose − se rió al terminar

− ¿Mi vida sexual es su único motivo de charla? − pregunto con el ceño fruncido fingiendo indignación

− No −

− Entonces − dijo con un tono algo pedante − ¿Por qué diablos hablan tanto sobre eso? −

− Porque es divertido − dijo el castaño − Solo tendrías que verte cuando salimos − continuo − Vives al acecho y cuando alguna chica se te cruza − movió sus brazos rápidamente y golpeo sus palmas con fuerza − ¡Bum! − grito logrando que la rubia se sobresaltase no por el grito, sino por el ruido de sus palmas cerrarse fuertemente − Atacas y las llevas a la cama −

− Deberías enseñarle como conquistar una chica − dijo Jasper concentrado en la imagen de la televisión − Así se tira a alguien y deja de molestarte − termino con tono ausente mientras la rubia y Alice reían.

− Ja, ja − torció la boca − ¡Que gracioso! − continuo molesto el castaño − Sé como conquistar una chica − siguió hablando − Pero no necesito llevarlas a todas a la cama −

− Pero deberías − lo acuso la rubia − Así dejas de hablar un poco de mi vida sexual gigante − De todas formas yo tampoco necesito llevarlas a todas a la cama − se defendió Rose y todos se callaron − Como sea − agrego medio ofendida − Tengo que salir, voy a cambiarme − se levanto del sillón de un salto y subió corriendo las escaleras.

− ¿Pero no necesito llevarlas a todas a la cama? − pregunto Jasper incrédulo mientras giraba para mirar al castaño − Mentiroso − lo acuso − Hasta hace poco competías con Rose sobre ese tema −

− Y ella te ganaba siempre − sonrió Alice en forma de burla − Realmente tendría que darte algunos concejos sobre conquistar − termino y Emmett solo se limito a sacarle la lengua para luego volver su vista a la televisión.

* * *

− Rose − grito Alice mientras saltaba en la cama de la rubia − Se hace tarde − siguió saltando enérgicamente y la ojiazul decidió taparse la cara con la almohada para así no tener que escuchar la voz aguda de la duende.

− Fuera Alice − grito con la cara cubierta − Quiero dormir − grito pero por tener la almohada sobre la cara se oyó bastante bajo.

− ¡Em! − grito la pequeña duende sin dejar de saltar en los pies de la cama − Rosalie quiere que vengas a buscarla − continuo − Sino no se levanta − termino y por unos segundos las voces y saltos cesaron solo que luego se escucho el crujir de la madera y la rubia sabia que si Emmett la levantaba terminaría bajo el grifo de su ducha con la ropa puesta.

− Yo sola puedo − grito Rosalie y se sentó en la cama − ¿Por qué demonios estas en mi habitación un domingo tan temprano Al? − pregunto mientras echaba fuego por los ojos, odiaba que la despertasen temprano, en realidad, odiaba que la despertasen.

− Tenemos un almuerzo en lo de Charlie − dijo con voz obvia y rodó sus ojos − ¿Lo olvidaste? − pregunto mientras saltaba y se sentaba junto a la rubia.

− ¿Charlie? − se paso las manos por los ojos para lograr abrirlos completamente − ¿Qué Charlie? −

− Charlie − cruzo sus brazos por sobre su pequeño pecho − Lo conoces, solíamos jugar con su hija antes de irnos de Forks − continuo − ¿Recuerdas su nombre? − levanto una ceja y luego frunció la frente − Demonios, no recuerdo su nombre − agrego y se pego levemente contra la rodilla − Como sea, solo apúrate ¿Quieres? − se bajo de la cama de un salto y salio del lugar con paso saltarín − Carlisle y Esme ya están abajo − grito una vez que estuvo en el pasillo y la rubia a regañadientes se levanto. En un tiempo record, veinte minutos la rubia bajo corriendo las escaleras ya vestida − Siento la tardanza − dijo a modo de disculpa luego de haber tomado una bocana de aire, se había cambiado casi sin respirar.

− No hay problema − la voz serena de Carlisle, su padre adoptivo, por llamarlo de alguna manera, la tranquilizo − No creo que Charlie se moleste por algunos minutos de tardanza − agrego con una sonrisa, tomo la mano de su mujer, Esme y comenzó a caminar para que sus hijos los siguiesen.

− Voy en mi auto − señalo la rubia su BMW mientras Alice y Jasper se subían al jeep de Emmett − Nos vemos allá − saludo con su mano mientras se subía al auto. En menos de cinco minutos se encuentra en la ruta siguiendo el auto de Carlisle, un par de minutos más y estacionan frente a una casa de frente blanco, donde se ven una patrulla y unos metros a los costados una camioneta algo vieja.

− Compórtense − la voz maternal de Esme suena algo autoritaria mientras reta a Emmett y Alice que están discutiendo bajo sobre alguna tontería. Carlisle sube unos pocos escalones, se acerca a la puerta, toca el timbre y en escasos segundos un hombre, de unos cuarenta años, tez blanca y pelo castaño oscuro aparece.

− ¡Charlie! − Carlisle le brinda un corto abrazo y señala a sus hijos − ¿Los recuerdas, cierto? −

− Alice − señala a la pequeña duende − Emmett − sonríe señalando al grandullón que lo saluda con un apretón de manos − Jasper − imita el gesto que tiene con el castaño − Y por último − señala a la rubia − Rosalie − sonríe y rápidamente los invita a pasar − Se supone que Bella se cambia y baja − agrega el jefe de policía mientras señala escaleras arriba y los chicos solo asienten con una media sonrisa en sus rostros.

− ¿Bella? − pregunto frunciendo el ceño Emmett mientras se sienta en un sillón de la sala de Charlie cuando sus padres y el dueño de casa van a la cocina − ¿Por qué me suena familiar el nombre? −

− La hija del jefe − dice Alice con voz obvia − Según Esme solíamos jugar con ella cuando éramos chicas − agrega mientras señala a la rubia quien hace un gesto que le da a entender al castaño que no recuerdo a la famosa Bella. Se ponen a tontear y es por eso que no escuchan los pasos de alguien sobre la madera de la escalera.

Luego de bajar la escalera se acerca algo tímida al comedor y frena en seco cuando ve a _aquella_ rubia sentada en su sala.

− ¿Rose? − pregunto entre sorprendida y asustada, la rubia gira y no puede evitar que su cara se desfigure al ver a aquella castaña en aquella casa − ¿Rosalie? −

− ¿B-Bella? − pregunta y su voz se entrecorta mientras entre cierra los ojos, como si ese acto le diese una mejor visión sobre la chica que tiene en frente.

− No puedo creerlo − susurra Alice mientras la rubia y la castaña se miran directamente a los ojos sin saber que decir exactamente − Es la chica de la fiesta − sigue su susurro mientras alterna su mirada entre su hermana y su amiga de la infancia.

− ¿Qué fiesta? − pregunta Jasper mientras miraba alternadamente a su novia, la rubia que tenia como hermana y la chica que esta en la entrada de la sala.

− Parece que si se recuerdan después de todo − dice contento Charlie que apareció en el momento justo que ambas chicas mantienen sus miradas unidas − Solías jugar con ellas − agrego con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a su hija y para cortar la tensión Alice se levanto de su lugar. La saludo con un abrazo y comenzó una charla con el fin de cortar aquella tensión que rondaba el aire, pero la castaña no podía sacar su vista de la rubia. Es que simplemente era imposible que aquella rubia estuviese en su sala, _'Imposible no'_ pensó, porque sea como sea, estaba en su casa.

Luego de aquel momento incomodo trato de recomponer su postura pero simplemente no podía por lo que se paro sin llamar la atención, o eso creía, y le dijo a su padre que iba a tomar aire, tomo el picaporte de la puerta principal, abrió la puerta y no pudo cerrarla porque alguien se lo impidió.

− ¿Podemos hablar? − la voz de Isabella sonó en su espalda y no pudo más que asentir para hacerle saber que la había escuchado mientras bajaba los escalones de la entrada − ¿Cullen? − pregunto luego de incomodo silencio mientras caminaban por el bosque − ¿Eres una Cullen? − pregunto algo histérica porque los recuerdos de aquella noche volvían a atormentarla.

− Rosalie Hale − hablo y giro para enfrentarla − Hija adoptiva de los Cullen − aclaro y la tensión en el lugar pareció aumentar cuando estiro su mano para saludar a la castaña, quien la miraba entre sorprendida y horrorizada − Esta bien − susurro, metió su mano dentro de su campera mientras asentía y se mordía el labio nerviosa por la cara de la castaña que tenía enfrente.

− ¿Una Cullen? − volvió a preguntar y esa vez su sonó más aguda − ¿Por qué no lo dijiste? −

− No lo creía necesario − explico − No es que voy por la vida diciendo que soy hija adoptiva de los Cullen − continuo hablando como si fuese algo lógico − De todas formas eso si hubiese dicho que mi nombre era Cullen no hubiese cambiando en nada lo que paso aquella noche − agrego

− Claro que si − dijo levantado sus cejas − Hubiese cambiado las cosas −

− ¿Cambiado las cosas? − pregunto algo molesta − Fue un maldito beso − dijo entre dientes − No es que me aproveche de ti −

− Hubiese cambiado todo − se limito a decir y trato de serenarse, _'Malditos recuerdos'_ le grito su mente.

− Estoy segura de que no nos recordabas − la acuso − Si Charlie no te hubiese dicho que solías jugar con nosotras de pequeña no hubieses tenido de idea de que conocías a los Cullen − siguió hablando rápidamente − Estoy segura porque yo no recuerdo haber jugado contigo −

− Puede que tengas razón − le dijo luego de unos minutos en silencio − Pero tendrías que haberlo… −

− Bella − la cortó − ¿Qué es lo que tanto te molesta de esa noche? − pregunto tratando de calmarla − Estabas borracha y yo también − señalo a la castaña y luego ella misma recordando aquella fiesta − Solo nos besamos − agrego tratando de calmarla mientras sonreía − No es que tuvimos sexo ni nada por el estilo − _'Lo hubiésemos tenido si no hubiese sonado mi celular'_ pensó la castaña y no pudo creer que su mente la traicionase de esa forma _'Ese es el problema, que yo lo deseaba'_ le quiso contestar pero prefirió callarse − No tendrías que hacerte tanto problema, nadie se entero − continuo − Y como si ese fuese poco − sonrió − En ese tipo de fiestas puede suceder cualquier cosa, todas las chicas se besan entre ellas frente a todo el mundo −

− ¡Es que yo no soy ese tipo de persona! − le grito y bajo los oídos de la rubia sonó algo despectivo.

− ¡Felicitaciones entonces! − le grito molesta − Nadie pretende que lo seas tampoco − le dijo mordazmente y la castaña la miro entre incrédula y arrepentida.

− Lo siento − dijo arrepentida mientas la tomaba de la mano para que no se fuese − No quise que sonara de esa forma − suspiro nerviosa y por unos segundos se callo − No soy ese tipo de chica Rose − volvió a decir − Me gustan los chicos, no las chicas − siguió − Esa noche estaba borracha y… −

− Entiendo − dijo al ver el arrepentimiento en los ojos chocolate de la castaña − No hay problema −

− ¿Segura? − levanto su ceja − No quiero que pienses que me molesta el hecho que te gusten las chicas o que de alguna forma pienso que eres anormal − hablo rápidamente, cosa que la caracterizaba cuando se ponía extremadamente nerviosa.

− Entiendo − repitió − Se que no eres de ese tipo, solo que − trato de buscar las palabras − ¿Recuerdas lo que paso esa noche, no? − pregunto la rubia mientras clavaba su mirada azul en la castaña − ¿Si? − Isabella solo asintió con la mirada baja − Me provocaste − la acuso − Me provocaste demasiado − explico − No soy de piedra Bella, yo también había bebido y una cosa llevo a la otra − continuo con una sonrisa en la boca al ver que sus manos seguían unidas − Si no hubiese bebido me hubiese controlado, pero lo hice y sinceramente − se llevo la mano libre al pecho − No me arrepiento de haberte besado pero si de haberte incomodado − explico rápidamente − Así que − suspiro porque aquellas palabras no solía decirlas − Lo siento − termino sonriendo de costado.

− Se que yo lo busque − trago saliva al recordar el momento − No tienes que pedirme disculpas por nada, ya paso − suspiro porque sabía que no había olvidado aquel beso, porque su mente constantemente le traía los recuerdos de aquella noche − Solo − suspiro − No quiero que nadie se entere − agrego y Rose, se llevo una mano en la boca y simulo ponerle llave para luego tirarla al aire − ¿Amigas? − pregunto más relajada con una sonrisa en la cara.

− Amigas − asintió rápidamente mientras sonreía de costado − Mi primer amiga en Forks − agrego como si fuese todo un logro y decidieron que era hora de volver adentro, tenían que almorzar y si no volvían pronto todos iban a sospechar que algo pasaba entre ellas dos.

− ¡Bella! − la voz de Jacob sonó tras la espalda de las chicas justo cuando la castaña se disponía a abrir la puerta, Isabella sin dudarlo un segundo giro su cuerpo y corrió hasta donde estaba aquel moreno − Parece que tengo que venir yo para que nos veamos − bromeo, levanto su mirada y se encontró con la cara de pocos amigos de Rosalie − Jacob − se presento − Jacob Black − agrego sonriendo mientras sonreía, ante este gesto Rosalie solamente asintió con su cabeza y sin mirar atrás entro en la casa de la menor.

− Así que _ella _− Emmett señalo a Bella por debajo de la mesa mientras señalaba − Es la chica que te dejo con tremenda temperatura el día de la fiesta en la universidad − agrego con voz baja y la rubia le pego en la pierna.

− No vuelvas a repetir eso − casi lo amenazo − No es _ese_ tipo de persona y parece que el tema le molesta − le siguió contestando en voz baja − Pero si − le sonrió cómplice − Ella es la que me provoco y me dejo con ganas de más − continuo con una media sonrisa − Pero será mejor que te calles que parece que ese − señalo a Jacob − Es el noviecito − termino con tono algo despectivo la charla en secreto con el gigante y volvieron a centrarse en la charla que se estaba dando en la mesa entre Alice y Bella.

− Sabía que la conocía de algún lado − Emmett le sonrió cómplice a Rosalie y dieron el tema por terminado.

* * *

_**Ester Cullen:** Están en el mismo lugar, misma fiesta. Digamos que Rosalie quedo prendada con Bella desde que se han besado y bueno, quiere volver a verla. No sé vieron, pero ya sé verán. De hecho, lo acaban de hacer._

_**Rasaaabe: **Debería haber explicado el sentido que iba a tomar el capitulo, sinceramente se me ha pasado por alto ese detalle ¿Pero entendiste? Los flash back son pequeños flashes del pasado, pasado significativo. Jessica y Angela **no** saben exactamente lo que paso, pero si saben que Bella se agarro la borrachera del siglo en esa fiesta, Rosalie y ella solo se han ligado porque nuestra pequeña –no tan pequeña- castaña estaba borracha no porque le gusten las chicas, simplemente estaba jugando. Samanta **si** tendrá importancia en la historia, digamos que … aportará algo. Gracias por dejarme un review, creo que ya te eh dicho que **amo** tu historia (por cierto, me ha encantado el capitulo 35)_

_**Daniela9590: **Rose es una casanova, digamos que es de esas chicas que les gusta la parte de conquistar y se aburren en una relación._

_¡Otro capitulo más arriba! ¿Qué les pareció? Mañana es noche buena y la semana que viene, año nuevo, así que les deseo felicidades a todas/os las/os que leen y a los que no también. Gracias por los review's y por agregar a historia favorita. Hasta el próximo capitulo que todavía no sé si será en el 2009 o en el 2010._


	4. Sensaciones Extrañas

_Todos los personajes de la novela pertenecen a la saga de Crepúsculo y son propiedad de la señora _**Stephenie Meyer**

'**Sensaciones extrañas'**

Toma un aperitivo de la lacena, camina hasta la sala y prende el televisor. Cambia de canal varias veces hasta que encuentra algo que le resulta interesante, abre el paquete que tiene en las manos y comienza a comer. Pasan varios minutos y se ha perdido en sus pensamientos, repasa la ultima semana rápidamente en su mente y _no_ puede -ni quiere- creer como es que se siente tan extraña. _Necesita_ hablar con alguien, tal vez luego se arrepienta pero no le interesa porque necesita desahogarse. Pasan algunos minutos y alguien toca el timbre, se acerca con paso apresurado a la puerta y la abre, saluda a Alice Cullen con un beso en la mejilla y caminan hasta la sala.

− Sonabas preocupada − la duende habla mientras se quita la campera y la apoya contra el sillón − ¿Sucede algo? −

− Digamos que si − habla y mira a su amiga − Nada grave − agrega rápidamente al ver la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de Alice − Solo que − suspira sonoramente − Estoy algo − mueve las manos nerviosa − Confundida −

− ¿Confundida? − pregunta mientras levanta la ceja y tuerce la boca − ¿Confundida con que? − pregunta y la castaña guarda silencio − Si es por la universidad − continua al ver que Isabella no responde − Deberías quedarte tranquila, estoy segura de que llegarás a pagarla con tus ahorros − agrega con una sonrisa − No deberías preocuparte por eso Bella −

− No es eso − dice y nota como su amiga arruga la nariz − Es − vuelve a suspirar − Es otra cosa − agrega con voz seria − Algo más − busca la palabra correcta y guarda silencio unos segundos − ¿Complejo? − agrega más en forma de pregunta que en afirmación y se hunde en el sillón.

− ¿Complejo? − la castaña solo asiente con la cabeza − ¿Qué sucede? −

− Estoy confundida −

− Ya lo dijiste Bella − la voz de Alice Cullen sonó algo seria − Pero − se acomodo en su lugar y la miro atentamente − ¿Por qué? − pregunto − ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? −

− No es un 'que' − movió sus manos mientras hablaba − La pregunta correcta sería − bajo su mirada − ¿Por quien? − continuo − ¿Quién te preocupa? − termino corrigiendo la pregunta de su amiga mientras volvía a bajar la mirada.

− ¿Quién? − pregunto con una sonrisa picara − ¿Quién te preocupa? − agrego aumentando la sonrisa.

− Solo estoy algo confundida − hablo evadiendo la pregunta de su amiga − Es que creo que _siento_ algo pero − movió las manos y luego torció la boca − No estoy segura −

− ¿No estas segura? −

− Se supone que en esa parte es en la que me tienes que ayudar − dijo con voz obvia.

− ¿Cómo se supone que tengo que ayudarte? − pregunto Alice mientras se arreglaba el cabello algo confundida por la actitud extraña de su amiga.

− Solo − suspiro cansada − Solo necesito hablar con alguien Al −

− Acá estoy − sonrió de costado

− Y que − hizo una mueca − Que no me preguntes tanto sobre el tema −

− Soy mejor escuchando que hablando − agrego la castaña de cabello corto para calmarla, se acomodo nuevamente en su lugar y le hizo una señal dándole a entender a Bella que la escuchaba.

− Digamos que… − comenzó a hablar − La extraño en todo momento − continuo − A esta persona la extraño en todo momento y puede llegar a ser algo − subió su mirada − Algo molesto no poder dejar de pensar en ella −

**FLASH BACK**

_Camina por las calles de Forks con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su campera, respira por la boca y ve como el aire caliente que se escapa de sus labios toma ese color blancuzco al chocar con el aire frío. Cruza la calle y abre la puerta de la cafetería donde había quedado con sus amigos._

− _¡Bella! − la voz de Emmett la hace sonreir, se acerca lentamente hasta la mesa donde se encuentran todos y sonríe al llegar − Hasta que llegas − agrego con voz aliviada el castaño − Muero de hambre −_

_− ¿No falta nadie? − pregunta frunciendo el ceño mientras se sienta luego de haber repasado la mesa donde estaban __**casi**__ todos._

− _No − Alice levanta sus hombros y le sonríe − Rose no viene − agrega mientras Jasper le sonríe a Bella − Tenía que quedarse en casa haciendo algo del trabajo de Carlisle −_

_− Ah − fue lo único que pudo decir mientras sentía una sensación extraña en su pecho, era realmente extraño sentir aquel __**dolor**__ que nunca antes había sentido. En lo que la cena dura Isabella no puede dejar de pensar en la rubia y en las ganas que tiene de verla. Se ríe con algunos de los chistes que dicen sus amigos pero de su mente no se aparta la imagen de Rosalie._

− _Que Bella deje la camioneta en su casa y venga en el jeep con nosotros − dice Jasper mientras salen de la cafetería − Será más fácil ir en dos autos que en tres −_

− _Yo no pienso manejar de vuelta − dice Emmett rápido − Quiero emborracharme −_

− _Yo manejo − dice Jasper mientras Alice niega con la cabeza lentamente_

− _No voy a ir − suelta Bella de repente y Mike Newton la mira confundido._

− _¡Vamos Bella! − Jessica le pasa el brazo por el hombro − Salgamos a divertirnos − continua y la castaña niega con la cabeza repetidamente._

− _Prefiero quedarme − termina, los chicos la saludan y luego de que se van del estacionamiento ella sube a su camioneta. Maneja por aquel camino de tierra y se estaciona su camioneta frente a la casa de los Cullen, toca el timbre del lugar y espera ansiosa que aquella rubia que tanto extraña le abra la puerta._

**CORTE DEL FLASH BACK**

− Es demasiado extraño sentir que me falta algo cada vez que no esta cerca − habla mientras se toca el pecho luego de haber recordado aquella noche que prefiere no contarle a Alice por miedo al que dirá, aparte, es la hermana de aquella persona que tan confundida la tiene − Nunca me había sentido tan vacía por no tener a alguien cerca − continuo − Me resulta necesario que este cerca mio − movió sus manos − _Extrañar tanto a esa persona me resulta extraño_ − suspiro al terminar la frase

− Parece que esta persona es realmente especial para ti − dice luego de escuchar lo que Bella tiene para decirle

− Si no esta no puedo dejar de pensar en esa persona − continuo como si nada − Y si esta − torció la boca nuevamente − Si esta no puedo dejar de pensar en ella −

**CONTINUACIÓN FLASH BACK**

− _¿Bella? − la rubia la miro sorprendida − ¿No ibas a salir con los chicos? − pregunto con una sonrisa de costado._

− _Ya ves que no − le dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos − ¿Puedo pasar o…? − pregunto mientras señalaba el interior de la casa de los Cullen._

− _Si, si − amplio su sonrisa y le dejo el paso libre para que entrase a su casa − ¿Me extrañabas que viniste a verme? −_

'− _Touche −' quiso responder pero solo sonrió − Digamos que no quería salir a bailar con los chicos, me dijeron que estabas aburrida haciendo algo del trabajo y pase a saludarte − le respondió y termino levantando sus hombros despreocupadamente − Pero si quieres puedo irme − agrego bromeando mientras se sentaba en el sillón de la sala_

− _Claro que no − la rubia negó con la cabeza mientras se paraba junto al sillón donde la castaña se había sentado. En cuanto Isabella levanto la vista noto que la rubia traía puesta en una camiseta larga dejando a la vista sus largas y tonificadas piernas, se mordió el labio algo ansiosa y levanto la vista, el pelo de la rubia estaba algo desordenado y sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal − Es bueno verte − le dijo con una sonrisa e Isabella sintió que se derretiría en cualquier momento − Porque yo si te extrañaba − termino la reina del hielo y se alejo en dirección a la cocina con la mirada de Bella pegada a su espalda._

**CORTE DEL FLASH BACK**

− No puedo ni quiero dejar de mirar a esta persona − movió su mano nerviosa − Todo me parece jodidamente atractivo en ella, todo me llama la atención y lo único que me falta es babear − agrego molesta con ella misma − No puedo siquiera escucharla hablar porque lo único que hago es mirarle la boca − dijo en tono histérico

− ¡Vaya! − dijo bajo la castaña mientras no quitaba la vista de la castaña que tenia sus ojos cerrados y bufaba molesta.

− ¡No puedo quitar mi vista de esa persona! − grito mientras cerraba el puño − ¿Por qué? − pregunto para ella misma − Ni idea, pero no puedo − continuo seria − ¿Lo peor del caso? − hablo y Alice asintió, dando a entender que la escuchaba − ¡Se besa y liga con todo el mundo! −

**CONTINUACIÓN DEL FLASH BACK**

_Hablan sobre cosas sin sentidos y ríen tontamente durante algunos minutos, minutos en los cuales Isabella no puede quitar su vista de las piernas de la rubia. Minutos en los cuales no puede dejar de decirse mentalmente que la remera que Rosalie trae puesta resulta algo corta cuando se sienta y cruza sus piernas, sin embargo, __**eso**__ le parece __**genial**__._

− _La semana que viene podríamos ir a tomar algo − dice Rosalie de repente, se levanta de su lugar y se sienta junto a la castaña − Podríamos ir a Forks o Port Angeles − continua con una sonrisa − Debo hacer unas compras y podrías acompañarme − agrega mientras Isabella la mira de reojo − ¿Te parece una buena idea? − termina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras pasa su brazo derecho por sobre los hombros de Bella y la abraza suavemente._

− _S-si − habla nerviosa al sentir el brazo de la rubia en su nuca − No hay problema, mientras sea fin de semana no hay problema − agrega con la voz más calmada − Yo también necesito hacer unas compras − miente − Podemos decirle a tu hermana y las chicas si te parece − agrega rápidamente. _

− _¿Mi hermana y las chicas? − pregunta mientras levanta la ceja divertida − Prefiero que vayamos solas Bella − se acomoda en el lugar y la castaña siente como sus piernas se rozan sutilmente_

− _Esta bien − contesta contenta_

− _Entonces tenemos una cita bonita − agrega con voz divertida y le guiña un ojo._

− _Solo vamos a comprar ropa Rose − le contesta nerviosa mientras traga saliva − Voy a irme, no quiero distraerte m… −_

− _¿Rose? − la voz de alguien en las escaleras hace que la castaña y la rubia volteen su cuerpo − Hola − saluda nada tímida aquella pelirroja que se acerca a grandes zancadas al sillón y se sienta sobre las piernas de Rosalie, para luego darle un beso bastante demostrativo. _

− _Brittany − la rubia tomo la mano de aquella pelirroja y la detuvo antes de que le siguiese subiendo la remera − Hay gente −_

− _Lo se − le dijo bajo mientras le besaba el cuello e Isabella lo escucho, por lo que se levanto enojada de su lugar y comenzó a caminar. Abrió la puerta de la casa y no pudo salir porque alguien se lo impidió._

− _Espero que el trabajo no sea demasiado duro Rose − le dijo entre dientes y se fue del lugar sin mirar atrás. _

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

− No se exactamente porque pero me molesta que tenga que ligarse con toda la persona que se le cruce − dice en tono enfadado mientras la duendecillo la mira seria − ¿Acaso no puede estar con una sola persona? − continua hablando molesta − De todas formas estoy _tan_ confundida − se llevo las manos a la cara y se tapo los ojos − Como si fuese poco con mi confusión Jacob me ha pedido que saliésemos −

− ¿Jake? − pregunto Alice − ¿Jacob, el chico de La Push? − pregunto y Bella solo asintió mientras se paraba − ¿Puedo darte un consejo? − dijo cuando Isabella estaba por abrirle la puerta luego de haber hablado de algunas cosas sin sentido para tratar de calmarla.

− Claro − le sonrió Swan mientras se apoyaba contra el marco de la puerta de entrada.

− Deberías decirle a Rosalie que estas confundida con ella − levanto sus hombros restándole importancia y la castaña de ojos chocolate solo pudo abrir de sobremanera los ojos.

− ¿C-Com-Como? − pregunto con un hilo de voz − Nunca dije que fuese Rosalie −

− Quizás hablarlo con ella te ayude − le beso la mejilla y se subió en su auto, para luego perderse por el asfalto mientras Isabella no podía salir de su asombro. _'Lo único que va a ayudarme es mantenerme alejada de ella'_ pensó la castaña luego de serenarse.

* * *

_Como todos los miércoles estoy haciendo acto de presencia y actualizando esta historia, siento que mucho no les interesa o que no las ha atrapado… Así que me estuve replanteando el tema de seguir actualizándola, pero por el momento decidí que la voy a seguir, ya veremos la semana que viene. Espero que hayan entendido que los Flash Back que tiene Bella no los dice en voz alta, simplemente es su memoria ayudandola a contarle a Alice que siente por aquella persona que tan confundida la trae ¿Si?_

**Crowi:** _Me ha resultado interesante describir a Rosalie como toda una casanova, es que digamos, el porte le da para serlo ¿No crees? Se han encontrado pero las cosas no serán tan fáciles, Bella es una chica muy indecisa._

**Rasaaabe:** _Digamos que Samantha como Samantha no tendrá importancia, pero si lo que representa ella, es decir la conquista de una noche. Rose y Jacob ya tendrán sus problemas, pero eso sucederá luego. Por cierto, gracias por haber comentado el otro fic, no sé si me gusta asociar los nombres de los capítulos con una palabra o que me gusta que tengan sentido con el nombre que les pongo, de todas formas el de H-G si se relaciona con palabras porque así me lo plantee en la mente._

**Ester-Cullen:** _No sé si Bella se volverá loca por Rose o simplemente Rose la asaltara con un arranque de pasión luego de tantas vueltas, ya veremos._

_¡Gracias por leer y les deseo un feliz año nuevo! (Lean o no la historia se los deseo)_


	5. Dudas

_Todos los personajes de la novela pertenecen a la saga de Crepúsculo y son propiedad de la señora_ **Stephenie Meyer**

'**Dudas'**

Se considera una persona heterosexual, es decir, nunca fue una chica popular entre los chicos pero esta segura de que solamente le atraen ellos, o eso quiere creer. No entiende muy bien porque pero desde que volvió a verla no hace más que pensar en _ella_ y en ese beso, en ella, ese beso y Jacob. Gira en su cama y trata de buscar alguna respuesta a las mil y un preguntas que le inundan el cerebro en una milésima de segundo. Se siente _extraña_, desde que se besaron que se siente extraña pero había podido disimularlo, _olvidarlo_ aunque no del todo, eso lo comprobó cuando volvió a verla, porque aunque suene raro se sintió _emocionada_, contenta de volver a verla.

Suspira medio fastidiada y gira nuevamente sobre su cama, hace días que lleva pensando en que _diablos_ le sucede con ella, cada vez que se ven siente como un hormigueo le recorre la espalda, como su corazón _inconcientemente_ late furioso contra su pecho, tan fuerte que cree que un día se va a dar cuenta de lo fuerte que lo siente. Sigue sin entender porque cada vez que se ven se queda como una idiota mirándole los labios sin escuchar una palabra de lo que la rubia tiene para decirle, no entiende como puede ser que tenga el cuerpo tan jodidamente sexy, pero mucho menos sabe como controlar las ganas inmensas que tiene de recorrerle el cuerpo con sus manos, de tocarla, de _sentirla_. Cierra los ojos con fuerza mientras apreta sus puños y grita, porque no entiende que le sucede, no entiende como pudo haber cambiado _todo_ desde que volvió a verla, no entiende como ella una persona no celosa últimamente se fastidia cuando Rosalie prefiere pasar tiempo con cualquier otra persona que no es ella, simplemente _no entiende_. Intuye que es algo más que atracción física, porque _demonios_, Rosalie Hale Cullen es hermosa, más que hermosa, perfecta, no lo reconocerá frente a nadie pero _puede_ que le están pasando cosas con la rubia.

− Solo debo relajarme − dice en voz alta mientras se para de su cama − Una ducha me vendrá bien − sigue hablando sola y se dirige a la ducha. Abre el grifo de agua, se despoja lentamente de su ropa y se mete baja el agua. En cuanto el agua toca su cuerpo siente como sus músculos se relajan, cierra los ojos y apoya la frente contra la pared de mosaicos mientras suspira, no sabe que hacer, no sabe como actuar, solamente no sabe ni entiende que le sucede.

* * *

− Deberías ir a verla si tanto te molesta que este distante contigo Rose − le dice algo cansada Alice Cullen mientras la mayor apoya sus manos contra la mesada de la cocina − Simplemente pregúntale − agrego − Si vas a la casa no tendrá ningún tipo de excusa para irse del lugar −

− Es que − suspiro − No entiendo que rayos le sucede Al − trato de pensar unos segundos − No le hice nada por eso − trato saliva − Siento que no tengo que ir a preguntarle nada − continuo − Ya le pregunte dos veces y me contesta que nada le sucede, que deben ser ideas mías −

− Podrías volver a preguntarle −

− Es que no quiero − se quejo − No le hice nada como para que se enoje − se quejo fastidiada con la situación − Si quiere seguir sin hablarme que lo haga − grito − No pienso rebajarme a pedirle perdón por algo que no existe − movió sus manos rápidamente y salio de la cocina enojada.

− ¿Por qué se enoja conmigo si yo no le hice nada? − le pregunta Alice a Emmett, quien solo se limita a levantar sus hombros mientras le da una mordida a su manzana nuevamente.

* * *

Sigue en la tina y no puede evitar volver a pensar Si no supiese que Rose es lesbiana ¿Le gustaría? Piensa un rato más pero no encuentra la respuesta, tiene que pasar a otra pregunta, porque sino se quedara todo el día pensando en eso ¿Si no se hubiesen besado estaría tan _jodidamente_ obsesionada con ese beso? Quiere creer que no, porque ¿Cómo obsesionarse con algo que uno no conoce? ¿Es posible eso? − No, claro que no Bella − se responde en voz alta mientras el agua le sigue recorriendo el cuerpo, se sienta en la tina y apaga el agua, necesita un rato más para seguir pensando − ¿Qué diablos sucede conmigo? − se pregunta en un susurro y suspira mientras tira su cabeza hacia atrás, cierra los ojos y la ve, se asusta así que abre los ojos rápidamente − Necesito dejar de pensar − se dice mientras se para, toma una toalla y sale del baño lo más rápido posible.

* * *

− Emmett − Alice salta de la mesada donde se encuentra sentada y abre la heladera tranquilamente − ¿Crees que Bella esta rara? −

− ¿Rara? − el gigante gira a verla mientras levanta una ceja en señal de confusión − ¿Rara? ¿Rara como? − pregunta sin entender muy bien el punto de su hermana

− Rara − dice sin poder explicarle mejor − Rara, tan rara como para esquivar a Rose y a nosotros − habla mientras su hermano le da otro bocado a la manzana que tiene en la mano.

− Esquivarnos nos esquiva − le dice serio − Pero no sé porque eso la volvería 'rara' − habla mientras hace comillas en el aire con su mano libre.

− Creo que esta algo confundida − agrego mientras torcía su boca.

− Al − la voz de Jasper hace girar a la pequeña duende − Será mejor que no te metas − le advirtió − Ya sé por donde vienen tus intenciones y no − agrego mientras negaba con su cabeza levemente − No intervengas −

− Pero solo quiero ayudar… − trato de hablar

− No − le dijo su novio mientras la abrazaba − Ella sola puede arreglarse − termino y le beso el cabello tiernamente.

* * *

Entro en su habitación con la toalla rodeándole el cuerpo e inmediatamente busco ropa abrigada, necesitaba aire, necesitaba respirar tranquilamente y dejar de pensar. Sintió su celular vibrar y se acerco para leer el mensaje que le había llegado **'¿Podemos vernos? Estoy algo aburrida y te extraño'** leyó pero cerro la tapa de su celular y lo tiro en la cama, no quería verla, no ahora, necesitaba alejarse un poco de la rubia. Se puso un jean, una remera y una campera abrigada, seguramente hacia frío, tomo un par de zapatillas del armario y bajo las escaleras con tranquilidad. Tomo las llaves de su vieja camioneta de sobre la mesa de la cocina y salio de su casa. Manejo hasta La Push, estaciono en la casa de Jacob Black y bajo rápidamente, necesitaba distraerse. Antes de bajar de su vieja camioneta toca la bocina y un chico de unos diecisiete años sale a la puerta, sonríe con esa sonrisa que demuestra picardía y levanta la mano.

− Vaya, vaya − la voz algo grave de Jake suena fuerte y clara − Estas viva − le dijo mientras empezaba a caminar con sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans rotos − Pensé que algo había sucedido contigo − agrego cuando estuvo a escasos metros de ella − O que te habías olvidado de tu viejo amigo Jake − continuo − No sé como puedes olvidarte de la persona con la cual solías hacer casas de barro − fingió enojo.

− No seas tonto Jake − dijo mientras se ponía en punta de pies para besarlo suavemente en la mejilla − Estuve algo ocupada en la tienda de los Newton pero ya no − le sonrió luego de aquel sonoro beso − Así que podemos hacer algo divertido − comento con una sonrisa aún más amplia que la anterior y cualquiera que los viese de afuera diría que ambos estaban coqueteando.

− ¿Divertido? − le pregunto mientras sonreía − Isabella Swan no es una persona de hacer cosas divertidas − le dijo a forma de burla − Pero bueno − pensó unos segundos − ¿Qué quieres hacer? −

− Pensé en algo así como − giro su cuerpo − Caminar por la playa − agrego mientras señalaba la costa de la reserva.

− ¿Caminar por la playa? − le pregunto mientras agrandaba su sonrisa − ¿Intentas tener una caminata romántica conmigo Bella? − entrecerró sus ojos y bajo su cabeza para quedar a la altura de la chica − ¿Intentas conquistarme? − agrego mientras levantaba sus cejas sugestivamente y en ese momento Bella solo pudo soltar una sonora carcajada.

− ¿Cuál es tu gran propuesta? − le pregunto la castaña mientras metía sus manos dentro de su campera, vaya que hacia frío.

− ¡Acantilados! − grito emocionado tal cual niño pequeño − Voy por un abrigo − señalo su casa − Y vamos ¿Si? − no espero una respuesta y corrió hasta su casa. La castaña espero algunos segundos apoyada en su camioneta, y cuando su amigo salio subieron a la camioneta una moto que Jake saco de su garage y emprendieron el camino hasta los acantilados del lugar, no lo había notado antes, pero Jacob estaba cambiado. Su musculatura había aumentado notablemente, así como también su altura y las facciones de su cara, su voz era algo más grave, no lo diría en voz alta, pero estaba más bello que la última vez que lo había visto.

− ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer aquí con eso Jake? − pregunto mientras señalaba la moto del chico.

− No es exactamente una belleza pero ya lo será − le aseguro mientras sonreía − Solo le faltan unos pequeños retoques pero quiero probarla − el joven casi tan musculoso como Emmett bajo la moto de la parte trasera de la camioneta de Isabella, y estuvieron probándola toda la tarde. No sé dio cuenta pero estuvo tan concentrada en divertirse con Jake que en ningún momento de la tarde pensó en aquella rubia que tan confundida la tenía, es que cuando pegaba su pecho a la espalda del muchacho y le rodeaba la cintura con sus pequeños brazos su mente quedaba en blanco, peor aún cuando el chico se acercaba peligrosamente y le daba indicaciones junto al oído.

− Se esta haciendo de noche y tengo hambre − dijo de repente la castaña cuando el moreno se acerco a su lado − ¿Qué te parece si vuelvo la semana que viene? − pregunto y el chico solo asintió. Cuando iba a despedirse de Jacob, hizo un mal movimiento y sin querer rozo sus labios con los del moreno, provocando así que el chico tomase la cara de ella entre sus manos y profundizará el beso, beso que ella inconcientemente siguió por unos cortos segundos, no supo exactamente que hacer luego de haberse separado por lo que solo pudo bajar la mirada mientras saludaba al chico con un casi insonoro 'adiós' y siguió de largo hasta Forks, quería comer afuera, necesitaba no volver a su casa sino seguiría pensando y no exactamente en la rubia, sino que en su amigo.

* * *

La rubia se canso de esperar una respuesta de la castaña por lo que sin pensarlo llamo a Rachel, la ultima conquista de esa semana para salir, necesitaba despejarse, no podía estarle dando tanta importancia a una niñata.

− Vamos a comer y luego haremos lo que tu quieras ¿si? − dijo la rubia mientras caminaban por las calles de Forks y la morena de ojos negros solo le sonrió para luego tomarla de la mano.

− ¿Lo que yo quiera? − le pregunto mientras la abrazaba por los hombros y le hablaba al oído en suaves susurros − Si es por mi podemos saltear la comida y pasar directamente al postre − le dijo en todo sensual mientras la rubia sentía como el aliento caliente de la chica chocaba contra la piel de su cuello fría a causa del tiempo produciéndole un escalofrió extremadamente placentero.

− ¿Al postre? − le pregunto mientras la empotraba contra una pared y se acerca peligrosamente a ella, era de noche y en Forks nadie salía a caminar de noche por lo que se sintió confiada para darle una demostración de lo que podía hacerle en público. En cuanto Rachel pestañeo la rubia la beso violentamente, en pocos segundos comenzó a mover sus manos por el cuerpo de la chica y noto como esta pegaba su cadera a la de ella. Rosalie corto el beso bruscamente − Mejor dejamos el postre para después − giro su cuerpo para volver a caminar y se encontró de frente con aquella chica que tanto la esquivaba − Bella − dijo bajo y se sintió algo avergonzada de que aquella chica la haya visto besándose con su ultima conquista tan pasionalmente, por decirlo de alguna manera.

− Rose − trato de sonreírle pero no pudo − Desconocida − siguió con tono ausente − Un gusto verlas y siento haberlas interrumpido − las saludo con la mano, una media sonrisa y comenzó a caminar nuevamente.

− ¿Vas buscando asiento en la cafetería? − pregunto Rose − Ya vengo, necesito hablar con Bella − dijo a modo de disculpa y giro su cuerpo para tratar de alcanzar a la castaña que tenía como amiga − ¡Bella! − la llamo antes de que ella se subiese a su camioneta − Bella − repitió mientras impedía que esta cerrase la puerta.

− ¿Qué? − pregunto con tono molesto, no sabía exactamente porque pero se había sentido traicionada cuando vio a Rose besándose con aquella morena − ¿Qué necesitas? −

− Saber que te pasa − hizo una señal para que bajase así podían hablar mejor − ¿Qué sucede contigo? −

− Nada Rose − le dijo seria

− ¿Nada? − pregunto desconfiada

− Nada − torció su boca − No sé de que me hablas − agrego mientras se hacia la desentendida, la rubia solo la miro fijamente algunos minutos tratando de estudiar y luego asintió con su cabeza levemente.

− Si no quieres decirme que sucede contigo − empezó − Esta bien − movió sus manos molesta − Pero no me digas que nada, porque me estarías mintiendo − la castaña trato de hablar pero ella la corto − Te conozco lo suficiente para saberlo −

− No me conoces nada − casi escupió las palabras por su molestia

− Si que te conozco − le dijo entre dientes mientras se acercaba a ella y la castaña retrocedía − Lo suficiente como para saber que por algún motivo _estupido_ estas molesta conmigo − siguió avanzando tanto que la castaña choco la espalda contra su camioneta y ella la encerró entre su cuerpo − Algo te sucede maldita sea − continuo y la menor se puso extremadamente nerviosa al sentir el pecho de la rubia subir y bajar violentamente contra su cuerpo.

− No me sucede nada − agrego tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo − Solo que supuse que preferías pasar el tiempo con alguna de tus conquistas y últimamente yo te estaba robando ese tiempo − agrego como excusa _'Genial, sino querías que se de cuenta de que algo esa es la mejor excusa del mundo'_ se regaño mentalmente por haber dicho eso.

− Claro que no − le dijo mientras se alejaba − Prefiero pasar mi tiempo contigo Bella − le sonrió tratando de calmarla − Ninguna conquista se compara contigo Bella − agrego mientras levantaba sus hombros − Solo son chicas con las cuales paso el rato − se acerco al oído de la castaña − Solo es para divertirme − le susurro como si fuese un secreto y la castaña solo asintió.

− Deberías volver con ella − le dijo la castaña mientras señalaba con su cabeza el local donde había entrado la acompañante de la rubia, no le dio tiempo a despedirse y se subió a su camioneta − Yo tengo que volver con Jacob − mintió, encendió su camioneta y salio lo más rápido que pudo de ahí, no había dudas, _algo_ le estaba pasando con la rubia y tendría que reconocerlo.

− ¿Jacob? − pregunto cuando estaba sola − ¿Quién diablos es Jacob? − se quedo pensando y en ese momento le vino el recuerdo de aquel niñato que había aparecido en la casa de los Swan cuando habían ido a almorzar unas semanas atrás, sintió como la ira le inundaba los sentidos y decidió que era mejor volver con Rachel.

* * *

− Podemos apostar lo que quieras enana − la voz de Emmett inundo la sala de los Cullen − Pero perderás − agrego con una sonrisa − Según Newton Jacob esta a esto − hizo un gesto con sus dedos − De conquistar a Bella −

− ¿Lo que quiera? − le pregunto levantando una ceja y el castaño solo asintió − Genial − pensó unos segundos − Quiero tu jeep −

− Mi jeep no − dijo el gigante mientras negaba

− Entonces no estas tan seguro de tu apuesta − le dijo Alice mientras sonreía triunfal − Podemos jugar lo que quieras porque ganare − continuo − Estoy más que segura que Bella esta confundida con Rosalie − agrego con una sonrisa en la boca − Y no tardará mucho en aceptarlo −

− Estas haciendo trampa porque ya hablaste con Isabella − le dijo en un susurro su novio y Alice solo sonrió maliciosamente mientras le hacia señas para que no dijese nada

− El no lo sabe y no se lo dirás − agrego bajo y volvió su vista a su hermano.

− Estoy seguro de lo que digo − la corrigió Emmett − Solo que no puedo confiar en alguien que no conozco, y a Jacob no lo conozco −

− Es la excusa más estupida que escuche en mi vida − término sonriendo, su novio simplemente se dedico a negar mientras miraba la televisión y Emmett se quedo pensando en las posibilidades de que eso pasase.

− Es imposible − susurro para el mismo luego de haber pensando algunos minutos − Simplemente imposible que Bella se ligue con Rose −

* * *

_¡Feliz año para todas! Ahora si, hola. El capitulo pasado he presentado mis dudas sobre seguir o no con esta historia pero he hablado con alguien que me dio algunos consejos (mas que consejos fueron gritos) y entre en razón, así que no sé preocupen (las que leen) que pienso terminar la historia. Por cierto, si alguien quiere hablar 'personalmente' conmigo solo tienen que agregarme a su msn user . hopepeace hotmail . com (sin espacios, ya saben)  
_

**Rasaaabe:** _Antes que nada ¡Gracias! Gracias por haberme mencionado en tu historia y por haberme hecho ese tipo de propaganda. No sé si Bella se ligara o no con Jacob, pero si que por el momento el la mantendrá algo ocupada, solo por el momento porque digamos que la atracción que nuestra pequeña Isabella siente por Rosalie no es poca. ¡Feliz año para ti también y gracias por seguir leyendo!_

**Crowi:** _Digamos que Bella esta tan confundida que no sabe que hacer, es que ella cree que es de una forma y el hecho que sienta cosas por una chica le ha dado vuelta el mundo, es entendible._

**Clau17:** _La continuare, de eso ya no hay duda. ¡Gracias por leer!_

**Kimmi-Ronnie:** _Alice siempre será así de instintiva en cuanto se trate de Bella porque Isabella es transparente como el agua, aunque solo lo será con Alice porque a los demás le ocultara todo._

**Daniela9590:** _No sé si pasara algo serio con Jacob, pero si se sentirá confundida con el es que vamos, el chico de La Push es sexy. No hay problema con que no hayas podido dejar antes un review ¡Feliz año para ti también!_

**Fabytavmp:** _Rosalie Hale Cullen es una rompecorazones de naturaleza así que solo exagero un poco las cosas en cuanto a sus conquistar ¡Gracias por leer y feliz año para ti también!_

**SammerLitth:** _Un honor que seas una fan de esta historia y ¡gracias a ti por leer!_

**Shury Marie Cullen Potter:** _Antes que nada, gracias por haberme dejado un review en cada capitulo, no era necesario pero igual lo hiciste y me ha resultado tierno. Bella estará confundida algunos capítulos más pero la relación entre ella y nuestra encantadora rubia cambiara. No sé me ha escapado nuestro adorado Edward Cullen, simplemente que por el momento no aparece, pero luego lo hará (posiblemente) y si lo hace, dará vuelta el mundo de ensueño de Rosalie._


	6. Roces

_Todos los personajes de la novela pertenecen a la saga de Crepúsculo y son propiedad de la señora_ **Stephenie Meyer**

**Capitulo seis: 'Roces'**

Hace veinte días que se reencontraron y luego de aquella charla que tuvieron en el bosque se han hecho grandes amigas, si bien Bella últimamente ha estado algo confundida y hasta distante, Rosalie y ella se han hecho grandes amigas, pero la mayor lleva un ritmo de vida que la castaña prefiere evitar, no por nada, solo que… Prefiere mantenerse lejos del alcohol, más si cerca se encuentra Rosalie, después de todo ha llegado a reconocer que ella fue la que busco _ese_ beso que tanto la perturba.

Saca su celular de su jean y escribe rápidamente un par de palabras, manda el mensaje y espera una respuesta. No sé da cuenta, ni lo quiere reconocer, pero se pone ansiosa.

'**Algo ocupada'** lee rápidamente **'¿Puedo pasar luego? Estoy con Kel en casa'** sigue y pierde la sonrisa que se le formo al ver que le había respondido **'Pero ya se va, conoces mis reglas: nadie se queda un día entero en mi cama'** termina de leer y no le parece para nada gracioso, es más, le molesta que le cuente que esta con esa tal Kel en su cama haciendo cualquier guarrada.

'**No, luego estoy ocupada, tengo que ir a ver a Jacob.'** escribe apretando con fuerza las teclas, con bronca **'Otro día nos veremos, que disfrutes tus revolcones con Kel'** escribe mientras hace un gesto de frustración y molestia y apreta el botón 'enviar'. Sube las escaleras y cierra la puerta de su habitación de un portazo, tira su celular sobre la cama con bronca y grita.

'_¿Cómo es posible que prefiera un polvo que ver a su amiga?'_ se pregunta fastidiada sin hablar _'Claro, pero si ella me llama yo' _se señala mientras camina exasperada por la habitación _'Tengo que correr a su casa, dejar a mis amigos colgados y correr para que hablemos o nos juntemos'_ se tira boca abajo en la cama y suspira contra las colchas _'Pero ella no, no puede'_ piensa enojada, molesta, fastidiada con la situación y con la rubia _'¡Solo tiene tiempo para sus polvos!_' grita internamente y se levanta porque piensa que lo ha dicho en voz alta.

Pasan unos minutos y siente su celular sonar, cree que es Rose, por eso no quiere levantarse, pero tampoco puede evitarlo, porque luego de vacilar escasos segundos se acerca rápidamente al aparato y lo coge ansiosa.

'**¿Te enojaste? No seas así **_**cariño**_**' **lee y una sonrisa se escurre en su cara **'En cuanto se vaya voy'** termino de leer y una molestia enorme le recorrer el cuerpo, porque la ha vuelto a nombrar, tal vez no nombrar pero ha hecho referencia a ella.

'**No, claro que no me enoje Rosalie**'quiere simular en el mensaje pero no le sale y tampoco le importa mucho **'Solo que no puedo verte, ya quede con Jake, adiós'** termina de forma civilizada, porque en realidad quiere decir mil y un guarradas pero no, se comporta y no lo hace. Se pasa las manos por la cara molesta y vuelve a agarrar su celular, escribe unas cuentas palabras y las borra, piensa unos minutos y trata de serenarse pero vuelve a leer los mensajes, por lo que se molesta, vuelve a escribir un par de palabras pero le resultan muy crudas así que vuelve a borrarlas. Se concentra en que decir y siente su celular sonar, mira la pantalla y lee **'Rosalie Hale calling'** pero _no_ quiere atenderla, porque sabe que no podrá contener sus ganas de gritarle así que prefiere cortarle. Se levanta de la cama, va al baño y toma una pequeña ducha para relajar así los músculos. No sabe cuanto tiempo pasa, no tiene ni idea de cuanto tiempo estuvo en la ducha pero el timbre suena y tiene que bajar a abrir, se enrolla una toalla al cuerpo y baja corriendo las escaleras, sin darse cuenta que ha mojado todo el piso.

− ¿Es así como piensas recibir a Jacob? − le pregunta algo molesta por la falta de ropa de la castaña mientras que esta ultima niega con la cabeza − Eche a Kel de casa y estoy completamente disponible para ti _cariño_ − agrega mientras entra a la casa de la castaña y cierra la puerta tras si, luego de que Bella girase su cuerpo luego de haber bufado sonoramente − ¿Entonces este recibimiento con tan poca ropa es para mi? − pregunta cuando le recorre el cuerpo que se encuentra envuelto en una diminuta toalla − ¿Acaso esperas repetir lo de aquella noche? − le dice en broma la rubia mientras la intimida con la mirada y levanta sus cejas sugestivamente − Si quieres − le dice juguetona mientras se acerca a la castaña y la toma de la cintura − Podemos repetirlo ahora − le dice mientras se muerde los labios sugestivamente y la castaña toma las manos pálidas de la chica y las quita de su cintura.

− Si quieres un revolcón vuelve con Kel _cariño_ − le dice entre dientes Bella, la empuja levemente y sube corriendo las escaleras. Rose esta confundida y se le nota, porque su cara se ha desfigurado luego de escuchar la respuesta de su _amiga_, no entiende que le pasa, pero esta segura que lo averiguara. Rosalie Hale no permite que nadie la trate mal, aunque ese alguien sea su amiga.

− ¿Qué demonios sucede contigo? − pregunta enojada una vez que esta dentro del cuarto de la castaña − ¿Qué demonios te hice? ¿Ah? − mueve sus manos indignada y la castaña no le responde − ¿Podrías ser tan amable de mirarme cuando te hablo? − suelta enojada, la castaña voltea a verla y lleva su mano derecha a su cintura formando una jarra con su cuerpo − ¿Qué sucede contigo? −

− Nada, no me sucede nada − le responde mirándola fijamente − Nada, solamente estoy apurada por ir a ver a Jake − le responde echando fuego por los ojos y la rubia lo sabe.

− ¿Por qué te enojaste _cariño_? − se acerca y queda frente a su amiga − ¿Qué hice? − pregunta serena mientras levanta su mano derecha y le acaricia la mejilla.

− Dije que nada − le responde desafiante − Ya puedes volver con Kelsie y tirártela tranquila, ya encontré alguien que si quiere pasar el tiempo conmigo −

− ¿Ese es el problema _pequeña_? − le sonríe tiernamente − Prefiero quedarme contigo que con Kel − agrega para calmarla, le sonríe con una de esas sonrisas que nadie se resiste − Me crees ¿cierto? − pregunta en un susurro y deposita sus manos en la cintura de la menor mientras trata de acercarla a su cuerpo.

− Supongo − suspira cansada − Siento ponerme _así_ −

− ¿Celosa? − pregunta divertida mientras ríe − No hay problema −

− No son celos − explica − Solo que últimamente prefieres revolcarte con cualquier persona que pasar un tiempo con tu amiga y eso… −

− Prometo cambiar eso ¿Si? − le sonríe mientras la abrazaba e Isabella solo puede asentir tontamente − Es más − agrega − Ahora vamos a ir a cenar a Port Angeles − le asegura − Dejarás plantado a Jake − dice con autosuficiencia, como si hubiese ganado una lucha contra un enemigo completamente invisible − Hace frío así que será mejor que te abrigues − se acerca a la puerta y gira a verla − ¿O prefieres que me quede mientras te cambias? − le pregunta mientras levanta sus cejas sugestivamente logrando que Bella se ría con ganas y la eche de la habitación.

− ¿Estoy bien? − pregunto Bella luego de bajar las escaleras corriendo y aparecer en la sala de estar.

− Perfecta − le dijo Rosalie mientras le extendía la mano para hacerla girar − Esta es una forma muy sugerente de llamar mi atención − bromeo − Me estas provocando Isabella y ya sabes que no respondo de mi − volvió a decir juguetona.

− Increíble que sigas coqueteando conmigo Rose − suspiro − Ya sabes que lo nuestro no puede ser − dijo mientras salían de su casa y ambas reían.

− Cierto − dice de forma socarrona − Soy un espíritu libre y tu prefieres a alguien que se ocupe solo de ti, no quieres ser la segunda de nadie − bromea mientras coge la mano de Bella y entrelazan sus dedos para caminar hasta el auto descapotable de la rubia

− Bese a Jake − le cuenta sin pensar y sin saber exactamente porque, pero quiere y necesita contárselo, pero Rose no le contesta nada, le sonríe de costado y prefiere no mirarla. Suben al auto y en algunos minutos, más de media hora para ser más exactos en las cuales hablan de temas sin sentido o de cómo esta tomando el tema de volver a adaptarse a Forks se internan en una de las calles principales de la pequeña ciudad vecina a donde viven. Estaciona el auto y bajan rápidamente − Deberíamos ir al cine −

− Primero comamos − dice la rubia mientras se lleva las manos al estomago − Muero de hambre Bellz − la castaña no puede evitar reírse frente a los gestos que hace la rubia y no duda en acercarse para abrazarla con fuerza.

− Te extrañe − reconoce y no puede creer que ella haya dicho eso.

− Pensé que solo extrañabas a Jacob − dice con tono frío mientras se aleja.

− Ya ves que no − le sonríe mientras le sacaba la lengua − También puedo extrañarte a ti − le sonríe de costado mientras pasa su brazo por sobre los hombros de mayor y señala una pequeña cafetería que se encuentra cruzando la calle. Entran al lugar y mientras Isabella se dirige a buscar un lugar para los dos, Rosalie se dirige al baño. Se sienta y pide un menú así va viendo que puede pedir para comer, no tiene mucha hambre pero algo cenara. Levanta distraídamente la mirada y no puede mover su vista del final del salón. Se da cuenta que Rosalie Hale Cullen, su _amiga_, es hermosa _'Yo volvería a pecar con ella'_ piensa y se sonroja de sobremanera, su mente la ha traicionado, una vez más _'Definitivamente volvería a pecar'_ se vuelve a decir mientras recorre con la vista la figura esbelta de la rubia que se gana más de una mirada de todos los hombres que se encuentran en el lugar. _'Debe ser que esta tremendamente provocativa con ese pantalón blanco que le marca todos los atributos o los tacos'_ piensa tratando de convencerse _'Si, los tacos que la hacen ver tremendamente esterilizada y por eso se ve tan jodidamente sexy' _ − ¿Sexy? − dice en un susurro para ella cuando Rose entra al baño − ¿Se ve sexy? − volvió a repetir en voz baja mientras escondía su cara bajo el menú − ¿Qué demonios sucede contigo Isabella Marie Swan? − se reta mientras se golpea con dos dedos la frente. Una vez que la rubia vuelve a la mesa, cenan tranquilamente mientras Bella no puede evitar molestarse cada vez que alguien le dirige una mirada _demasiado_ sugestiva a su acompañante − Parece que todos estaban con ganas de arrancarte la ropa − dice con voz celosa la castaña una vez que se encuentran caminando para el cine del lugar.

− ¿Si? − pregunto desentendida − No me di cuenta − agrega levantando sus hombros mientras tomaba la mano de Bella − De todas formas la única que podía arrancarme la ropa y hacer lo que quisiera conmigo dentro de aquel lugar eras tu − le dice en un susurro al oído − _Preciosa _− termina con una sonrisa cuando ve la cara que ha puesto la castaña.

− Perfecto − le sonríe de costado mientras siguen caminando rápidamente, porque esa noche hace mucho frío. Caminan un par de cuadras y entran a un lugar bastante luminoso, piden un par de entradas para una película que tiene un nombre bastante tonto, compran algunos caramelos, gaseosas y deciden que es hora de ir a buscar sus asientos − Esta película debe ser extremadamente aburrida − le susurra Bella a Rose una vez dentro de la sala oscura − No hay nadie − dice mientras se sientan en la ultima fila contra un costado.

− Te traje apropósito Bella − susurra la rubia mientras acerca su cara a la de la castaña − Pienso aprovecharme de ti aquí − le informa y se acomoda en su lugar mientras Isabella trata de calmar los latidos de su corazón que parece que están por salirse de su pecho. La película comienza y hay poca gente en la sala, deben haber diez personas sin contarlas a ellas, donde ocho de esas diez personas se están besando desesperadamente. Rosalie esta atenta a la película, pero Isabella no puede evitar mirarla, no puede ni quiere aunque no sabe exactamente porque, levanta su mano derecha y la apoya contra la izquierda de la rubia que solo le sonríe de costado sin quitar su vista de la pantalla. Isabella vuelve su vista a la pantalla pero la risa de la rubia le inunda los sentidos y no puede evitar girar para verla, amplia su sonrisa al ver la expresión de la rubia y luego levanta rápidamente sus brazos y la abraza por el cuello con fuerza − Deberías dejar de respirarme contra el cuello − le dice en un susurro algo ronco la rubia cuando pasan algunos, _demasiados_, segundos en los cuales Isabella respira pesadamente contra la piel pálida de la mayor.

− ¿Sino, que? − pregunto divertida y se humedeció los labios.

− Voy a aprovecharme de ti aquí − le susurro mientras giraba su cuerpo − Y no creo que quieras, pero sinceramente estoy perdiendo el auto control Bella − trato de decirle con voz calmada, pero no pudo evitar su excitación.

− ¿Y si quiero que pierdas el control? − le pregunto la castaña mientras levantaba el rostro y pegaba sus frentes − ¿Harías algo? − le pregunto mientras la ojiazul cerraba los ojos y ella se relamía los labios, realmente _deseaba_ volver a besarla.

− No voy a perderlo Bella − le sonrió de costado − No te asustes, ya me quedo en claro que no eres el tipo de persona que soy yo − agrego para tranquilizarla − Tienes mi palabra − levanto su mano derecha y se la llevo al corazón − Prometo no volver a besarte − termino y volvió a girar su cuerpo para seguir mirando la película.

− Genial − susurro más para ella misma que otra cosa − Gracias Rose − agrego entredientes mientras se tiraba con fuerza sobre su lugar y cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

* * *

− Ya le hicimos una fiesta sorpresa Emmett − se queja con voz infantil Alice.

− No lo recuerdo − dice el castaño mientras fija su vista en un punto del techo, parece pensar.

− ¿Cómo diablos quieres recordarlo? − le pregunta Jasper mientras llega a la gran sala de los Cullen y se sienta junto a Bella en el sillón del lugar − Estabas tan borracho cuando llego Rosalie que es lógico que no recuerdes nada de esa noche − se paro e imito al castaño bailar desenfrenadamente simulando sacarse la ropa.

− Tendríamos que haberlo grabado − agrego Alice mientras sonreía − Menudo baile te montaste frente a todas las compañeras de Rose −

− Estoy seguro de que lo disfrutaron − dijo con superioridad fingida mientras sonreía.

− ¿Fiesta sorpresa? − pregunto Jasper haciendo caso omiso al comentario que ha dicho su cuñado − ¿De nuevo? − pregunto − Deberíamos hacer otra cosa − continuo − Tenemos que superar las fiestas en su fraternidad − agrego y Bella se sonrojo pero lo supo disimular.

− Le encantan las fiestas − dijo a modo de excusa Emmett mientras levantaba sus hombros despreocupadamente − No sé que otra cosa podemos hacer por su cumpleaños − agrego mientras trataba de pensar.

− Deberíamos salir a bailar − dijo Alice emocionada

− Siempre salimos a bailar − dije Emmett con voz obvia

− ¿En Forks? − pregunto Bella hablando por primera vez − No hay nada aquí − torció su boca.

− Es verdad − acoto Alice y tiro su espalda pesadamente sobre el sillón para luego largar un largo suspiro.

− Ya sé − grito Emmett emocionado mientras se paraba − ¿Cuáles son las cosas que más le gustan a Rose? − pregunto mirando con una sonrisa a los presentes mientras todos lo miraban desconcertados.

− Las chicas − grito Jasper mientras se paraba de un salto levantando sus manos al techo y todos rieron

− Aparte de eso − el castaño se paro − Hay algo que le gusta tanto como las chicas y las fiestas − Emmett subió corriendo las escaleras y todos se miraron sin entender porque se había ido de esa forma.

− ¿Tus viejos boxer's? − pregunto Jasper sin entender nada mientras lo miraba con la ceja levantada − No creo que le gusten tus calzones tanto como las chicas y las fiestas − agrego torciendo su boca mientras negaba levemente.

− No − Alice se paro de un brinco y corrió a abrazar al gigante − ¿No recuerdas _eso_? − pregunto mientras señalaba el pequeño pedazo de tela que su hermano tenía en la mano y el rubio abrió los ojos de sobremanera como si hubiese recordado algo − Exacto − agrego − Disfraces − sonrió y se volvió para abrazar contenta al castaño que tenia al lado.

− ¿Eso es un disfraz? − pregunto Bella luego de haber terminado de reír.

− Lo que quedo del disfraz − Emmett solo sonrió inocentemente − Esa noche _si_ que hizo calor − agrego cambiando su sonrisa a una picara mientras levantaba sus cejas sugestivamente.

− No quiero saber que paso esa noche − la castaña negó con su cabeza lentamente − Gracias, pero no − repitió para callar al musculoso.

− Disfraz y fiesta − hablo el castaño luego de haber tirado el bóxer negro en la mesa del salón − Vamos a salir a bailar disfrazados − continuo − ¿Bella? − los tres Cullen giraron a verla

− ¿Vienes, cierto? − pregunto

− Claro − les sonrió − Es su cumpleaños − agrego − _No puedo faltar_ −

− Perfecto − dijo Emmett − Debemos avisarle a sus amigos y… − pensó unos segundos − ¿Será buena idea invitar a sus ultimas conquistas? −

− No − dijo rápidamente Bella y todos giraron a mirarla sorprendidos − Si tanto le gustan las fiestas a Rose supongo que querrá ligar con alguien distinto a ellas − agrego luego de tragar saliva algo nerviosa.

− Buen punto − Jasper se paro y Emmett lo siguió al piso de arriba para buscar los números de los amigos de la rubia.

− ¿Alguien distinto? − pregunto la pequeña duende mientras levantaba una ceja − ¿Alguien como tu? − pregunto mientras sonreía e Isabella solo se sonrojaba de sobremanera − Deberías disfrazarte de mecánica − le dijo cuando se levanto − Se que la hacen levantar demasiada temperatura − agrego mientras se perdía en la cocina de la casa con la excusa de ir a buscar algo para tomar.

* * *

_Aquí estoy, nuevamente, actualizando. ¿Cómo estan? Espero que bien… Ahora ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Se que las cosas se estan dando de manera lenta (o así lo siento yo), pero creo que es parte del proceso. Voy a contestar sus review's y luego terminar de pasar el capitulo de mi otra historia. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! Por cierto, debo decirles que no sé si voy a poder subir el miércoles que viene porque me voy de vacaciones, pero voy a hacer lo posible ¿si? _

**Clau17:** _Puedes agregarme al msn si eso deseas y si, las cosas entre este par tardarán por lo menos algunos capítulos más._

**HarukaIs:** _¡Gracias por leer!_

**SammerLitth:** _Gracias a vos por leer._

**Rasaaabe:** _Rosalie intuye algunas cosas que puede estar empezando a sentir Bella, pero no actúa, prometió 'respetar' las decisiones de nuestra querida Swan. Ya veremos como se desarrolla lo de Jacob, si sale lastimado se que cuenta con una legión de chicas para consolarlo ¿no? Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y ¡suerte en Londres_!

**Ester Cullen:** _Ya tienes el capitulo seis arriba, así que espero tu opinión_.

**Shury Marie Cullen Potter:** _Definitivamente no sería fácil elegir entre Jacob y Rosalie, por lo menos no lo es para Bella. Por cierto, te agregue al messenger pero nunca te veo conectada, así que bueno, espero cruzarte algún día ¡Saludos!_

**Crowi:** _Rosalie tiene la facilidad de hacerlo cuando cualquier persona anda por ahí, digamos que su lívido vive activado y a la expectativa de una nueva presa xD_

_¡Gracias por seguir leyendo! Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo. _


	7. Juegos Peligrosos

_Todos los personajes de la novela pertenecen a la saga de Crepúsculo y son propiedad de la señora_ **Stephenie Meyer**

'**Juegos peligrosos'**

Es nueve de octubre y se levanta de su siesta completamente emocionada, en Forks ya anocheció y _eso_ la emociona aún más, porque falta poco para que la gente vaya llegando a su casa y luego se dirijan a aquel famoso boliche en Port Angeles que tanto le nombraron sus hermanos en los últimos días.

'**Falta poco para tu cumpleaños'** leyó en la pantalla de su celular luego de que él aparato vibro contra su mesa de luz **'¿Estas emocionada belleza?**_'_ continuo leyendo e inconcientemente sonrió al leer belleza, más si _ella_ se lo decía. Últimamente solo ella lograba sacarle sonrisas como la que tenía ahora en su rostro. Su relación había dado un giro bastante profundo luego de aquella escenas de celos que Bella le había montado días atrás, se la pasaban juntas, se tomaban de la mano en publico y hasta se hacían caricias bastante sugerentes pero nunca habían llegado a nada porque ella lo había prometido, no se iba a propasar con Bella, tampoco quería hacerlo.

'**Emocionada y ansiosa. Quiero verte, te extraño bonita'** escribió rápidamente y se lo envió.

'**Nos vimos hace un par de horas Rose ¿Qué es lo que tanto puedes extrañar?'** leyó luego de que su celular vibrase en su mano. **'Tus caricias, son algo especiales para mi'** escribió y se lo mando.

'**¿Mis caricias especiales? ¿Esas es la forma en la que conquistas a todas, no?'**leyó y sonrió contenta. **'¿De que te disfrazarás? Estuviste toda la semana hablando de mi regalo ¿Qué será?' **escribió ansiosa y se lo mando. Giro su cuerpo para mirar el reloj y vio que hacia tarde, por lo que corrió al baño. Lleno la tina lentamente y decidió relajarse unos minutos.

* * *

'**¿Tu regalo?'** escribió mientras se paseaba por la habitación **'Tu regalo soy yo cubierta de chocolate jaja'** continuo escribiendo y se lo mando sin pensar. Sonrió y decidió ir a bañarse rápidamente, tenía que estar en casa de los Cullen dentro de una hora. Se baño en poco menos de media hora y decidió ponerse el disfraz que Alice había elegido para ella.

**FLASH BACK**

− _Es un disfraz Bella − Alice le puso la tela delante de su cuerpo − Todos iremos disfrazados − agrego − Y estate segura que mi hermana es la que más piel mostrará − _

− _¿Segura Al? − pregunto luego de probárselo − ¿Segura que le gustará? −_

− _Segura − respondió mientras asentía con la cabeza. _

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Se paro frente al espejo y se puso aquel overol azul que según Alice Cullen estaba roto y manchado en lugares estratégicos, como el lugar donde su espalda baja pasaba a llamarse trasero. Se puso un top blanco, la tela justa y necesaria para cubrir sus pechos y no se abrocho las tiras del overol, dándose así un aire más sensual según los concejos de la pequeña duende. Tomo la crema que usaba Charlie para lustrar sus zapatos, unto sus dedos en aquel ungüento y se la paso por la piel para simular grasa de auto. Se miro al espejo y se sintió conforme, después de todo estaba bastante bien, no solo bien sino que cómoda también, porque usaba zapatillas. Miro el reloj de su celular, tomo una chaqueta y bajo corriendo las escaleras de su casa.

− Me quedo a dormir de los Cullen Charlie − dijo antes de darle un beso sonoro en la mejilla − Nos vemos mañana −

− ¡Cúbrete el trasero Isabella! − escucho gritar a Charlie − ¡Llevas muy poca ropa! − agrego antes de que la joven arrancase la camioneta y ella solo pudo sonreir porque _esa_ era una buena señal, quería ir con poca ropa a la fiesta.

* * *

Rosalie salio del baño mucho más relajada, se acerco a su cama y miro su disfraz mientras sonreía. Iba a llamar la atención de mucha gente con ese atuendo tan corto y era lo que quería, quería disfrutar de la noche de su cumpleaños.

− Enfermera − dice para ella misma en voz alta cuando toma entre sus manos la diminuta pollera que apenas llega a cubrir su trasero − ¡Alice! − grita fuerte y en escasos minutos la pequeña duende aparece en su cuarto − ¿Puedes atarlo? − pregunta mientras señala el pequeño corsé que se ciñe a su cuerpo y resalta no solo su cintura sino que también sus pechos. Se pone la bincha y luego toma aquellas botas blancas y largas que Alice le ha prestado, las cierra y se mira al espejo mientras sonríe − Perfecto − aprueba su vestimenta y toma su leer. 'Un mensaje nuevo' lee y lo abre rápidamente **'¿Tu regalo? Tu regalo soy yo cubierta de chocolate jaja'** lee mientras se relame los labios imaginándose la situación. Se acerca a las escaleras y ya escucha los gritos de algunos de sus amigos, amplia su sonrisa y baja lentamente.

− Vaya − silba Emmett luego de hablar − Más de uno necesitara que una enferma de verdad lo atienda luego de verte así Rose − agrego mientras la hacia girar y le ofrecía una copa con alcohol − Hoy no tienes excusa − le sonrió contento − Debes emborracharte −

− Hoy si − le sonrió mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se alejo para saludar a la gente que estaba en su casa. Recorrió su sala y contra el marco de la puerta la vio, estaba hablando con un chico rubio que ella conocía poco y nada pero de todas maneras los había invitado − ¡Mike! − le sonrió − Viniste − agrego.

− No me perdería tu fiesta rubia − le dijo y se fue en búsqueda de Jessica supuso la rubia − ¡Belleza! − le dijo al oído mientras la mirada de arriba abajo − Acabas de cumplir unas de mis fantasías − le dijo bajo como si fuese un secreto entre ellas dos.

− ¿Cuál es la otra? − le pregunto mientras le sonreía de costado − Es tu cumpleaños y puedo cumplirla si quieres −

− No creo que me quieras cumplirme la otra fantasía − le dice con una sonrisa sugestiva − Tendríamos que bajar al garaje y te tendría que desnudar − le dijo en un susurro al oído y cuando se alejo de Bella noto como esta se mordía el labio.

− Ya veremos Rose − le sonrió − Ya veremos −

− De todas formas te untaras de chocolate para mi más tarde − le dijo mientras la señalaba guiñándole el ojo − Ese es mi regalo − agrego y ambas se rieron con ganas. Pasaron dos horas donde solo se rieron y bebieron mientras bailaban en el salón de los Cullen.

− No deberías tomar tanto bonita − la voz de Rosalie sonó en su espalda − Yo también estoy bebiendo − le dijo mientras apoyaba su barbilla en el hombro derecho de la castaña y estiraba su brazo izquierdo mostrándole su vaso − Y sabes lo que podría pasar − agrego con una sonrisa en los labios.

− ¿Qué podría pasar? − pregunto Bella luego de girarse para enfrentar a la rubia − Solo nos volveríamos a besar − le dijo rozándole los labios provocativamente − Nada fuera de lo normal en ciertas fiestas ¿no? −

− ¿Esta es una de esas fiesta? − pregunto Rose sin moverse de su lugar.

− ¡Rose, Bella! − grito al otro lado del salón Emmett emocionado − Hora de irnos preciosas −

− Menudo disfraz − le dijo Bella cuando estuvo frente al muchacho que tenía una camisa blanca desabotonada, un bóxer negro que resaltaba sus atributos, un par de medias negras de vestir como calzado y lentes oscuros.

− Tu tampoco te quedas atrás − le guió el ojo para luego abrazarla cariñosamente − Supongo que sabes que haz hecho realidad una de las fantasías de la cumpleañera ¿Cierto? − le pregunto bajo antes de romper el abrazo.

− Digamos que tuve algo de ayuda para elegirlo −

− Alice − dijo Emmett mientras la castaña asentía con una sonrisa − ¿Sabes que estas coqueteando con ella y provocándola, cierto? − pregunto mientras subían a la gran camioneta que los llevaría a todos hasta el famoso antro en Port Angeles. En lo que duro el viaje siguieron bebiendo y gritando. Cuando Isabella giro su cuerpo para buscar a Rose y decirle 'feliz cumpleaños' se encontró con la rubia besando cortamente en los labios a Jessica mientras esta ultima reía tontamente y no pudo evitar que una ola de molestia le recorriese el cuerpo, volvió a girar y comenzó a coquetear con Mike Newton. En un poco más de media hora llegaron al lugar y bajaron tan contentos que parecían niños que legan a una juguetería, efecto inmediato del alcohol.

− Deberías decirle feliz cumpleaños − le dice Jasper, el hermano de Rose, al oído mientras cruzan la calle − Romperle la boca de un beso − agrego mientras su novia reía − Y no enojarte porque beso a Jessica −

− Fue una estupida prenda − dijo Alice mientras tomaba la mano de su novio y entrelazaba su brazo libre con el de Bella − Todos estaban besándose pero no estabas cerca − le dijo rápidamente − Sino también la hubieses besado −

− N-no estoy molesta − dijo nerviosa cuando entraron a la discoteca, donde la música sonaba excesivamente alta. Camino hasta la barra y cambio la consumición que le dieron en la entrada por un licor, se toma el contenido rápidamente y busca con la mirada a Emmett que esta bailando sobre una barra rodeado de chicas. Lo saluda con la mano y el gigante la obligo a subir para bailar con el. Sonríe y mientras bebe su nueva bebida, pega su cuerpo al del gigante y gira con la música. Divisa a Rose sobre una tarima algo alejada bailando con Jessica, se baja rápidamente del lugar donde esta y se abre paso para llegar hasta donde esta la rubia. Internamente y aún sin tener muy en claro el porque agradece mentalmente que haya tanta gente en el lugar y que su espalda este contra la pared mientras que el brazo derecho de Rosalie esta sobre su cabeza, su cadera se pega a la de la rubia y su mano se deposita descaradamente sobre la cintura pronunciada de la mayor. No sabe como reacciones frente a lo que esta haciendo por lo que trata de esquivar su mirada, porque si la mirase sabe que la volvería a besar, sabe que la situación tomaría otro rumbo que ella se negaría a seguir porque lo prometió _'Es solo una maldita fantasía'_ se dice internamente con los ojos cerrados _'La situación te produce morbo, aparte te dijo que no te besaría'_ le dice una voz en su mente _'Pero nunca dijo que no te seguiría un beso'_ le habla una voz aguda que la castaña se imagina como un diablillo porque sonríe de costado maliciosamente mientras se imagina que sentiría si volviese a besar a la rubia. Nota que el cuerpo de la mayor se mueve contra el de ella sensualmente, pero no, no la esta tocando con _ese_ propósito sino que estan bailando.

− Deberías bajarte Rose − le grita luego de haberse fijado como algunas chicas devoran con la mirada a la mayor.

− ¿Ah? − la rubia solo la mira mientras sigue moviendo el cuerpo sensualmente al ritmo de la música, rozándola con cada movimiento − ¿Qué dijiste? −

− ¡Que te bajes! − le grita al oído algo furiosa − Bajemos − repite y toma la mano de la chica para luego tirar de ella.

− ¿Por qué? − pregunta mientras sigue bailando

− Porque si Rose − le contesta seca − Bajemos −

− ¿Por qué? − vuelve a preguntas y esta vez lleva sus manos a la cintura de Bella para pegarla a su cuerpo con brusquedad.

− ¡Porque todo el maldito boliche te esta mirando! − grita celosa

− Esa es la idea cariño − le contesta mientras saluda con la mano a una chica, que luego de cinco minutos se acerca a hablar con la rubia.

− Amanda − aquella chica pelirroja se acerco y le hablo al oído a la rubia, quien solo sonrió.

− Bella − se metió la castaña mientras tomaba posesivamente a la rubia de la cintura − Y será mejor que te vayas porque esta conmigo −

− ¿Estoy contigo? − pregunto la rubia luego de girar para enfrentarla − ¿Por qué demonios dijiste eso? − agrega mientras se sienta

− Porque estas conmigo − le dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo

− Claro que no estoy contigo − hablo rápidamente y se alejo de la castaña confundida − No de esa manera y lo sabes − agrego mientras la señalaba con su dedo y volvió a acercarse para poder hablar en un tono más normal − ¿Qué sucede contigo? − la castaña solo se callo mientras bajaba la cabeza − Si alguien se me acerca a hablar te molestas, si salgo con alguien te molestas, si beso a Jessica te molestas − comenzó a enumerar − Últimamente todo te molesta de mí − continuo algo exasperada − ¿Qué rayos sucede contigo Isabella? − termino algo agitada pero la castaña no respondió _'Estoy confundida, eso sucede'_ quiso responder pero justo en ese momento apareció Jacob −.

¡Genial! − grita fingiendo emoción − El único que faltaba para hacer mi noche la mejor del año − agrego con sarcasmo.

− Bella − le sonríe mientras le besa cortamente los labios en forma de saludo y Rosalie no puede evitar bufar molesta porque la castaña no le ha corrido la cara al chico de La Push, no puede con su genio y se baja de aquel mini escenario para perderse entre la gente.

* * *

_Cambie la fecha de mi viaje, así que estoy aquí subiéndoles capítulos como todos los miércoles. Me voy de viaje este viernes, así que, la semana que viene y la otra no podré subir novela, tendrán que esperar dos semanas para el próximo capitulo pero lo que si pueden hacer es dejarme review's con sus opiniones ¿Qué les parece eso? Creo que este capitulo si me ha salido corto, pero no encontre la forma de hacerlo más extenso espero que sepan entender.  
_

**HarukaIs:** _¿Se te hizo corto el capitulo? No son cortos (creo que yo) pero tampoco son tan largos como los de antes, voy a ver si el próximo capitulo es más largo._

**Ester Cullen:** _Jacob tiene sus puntos a favor (desde mi persona varios puntos, me encanta Jacob y también el actor que lo personifica) pero debo decir que en este caso, en esta historia, bajo las circunstancias que escribo prefiero a Rosalie. Rosalie se da cuenta de las cosas pero __**prometió**__ no hacer nada, así que por el momento solo jugaran o quizás su paciencia explote y termine tirándose a Bella en algún lugar._

**Shury Marie Cullen Potter:** _Yo tampoco me estoy conectando mucho al messenger, estoy tratando de disfrutar mis vacaciones, pero estoy segura que algún día nos cruzaremos y podremos hablar. Respecto al autocontrol de Rose, yo también la aplaudo, le es difícil pero no hay que olvidar que luego va y busca a cualquier chica que se le cruce para descargar sus frustraciones._

**Rasaaabe:** _No sé si es idiota o simplemente esta en etapa de negación, creo que son ambas cosas, cuando estamos empecinados en negar algo actuamos como idiotas, así que puede que tengas razón. Yo creo que no le es fácil decirle las cosas a Rose así porque si, trata de controlarse y creo que si hiciese algo respecto a lo que siente, lo ultimo que haría seria hablar sino que se tiraría encima de Rose con otros propósitos. No estoy completamente segura de la monogamia de Rosalie con Bella, digamos que a Rose le gustan los retos y una vez que los alcanza se cansa de ellos, y por el momento Bella simplemente es un reto, la quiere si, pero es un reto al fin y al cabo._

**Kimmi-Ronnie:** _Por el momento acción de la que tu deseas no habrá, quizás en dos capítulos más si … Pero tendrás que esperar y leer para saberlo. _

_Como les digo siempre, ¡gracias por leer!_


	8. Intentos Fallidos

'**Intentos Fallidos'**

No quiere ser descortés, pero se despide de Jacob sin darle algún buen motivo para irse de aquel lugar y se toma un taxi. Baja de aquel vehiculo y sigue confundida, aún se pregunta porque dijo que Rosalie estaba con ella, piensa tanto que llega a la conclusión de que definitivamente esta _celosa, _claro que esta celosa y no son los tipos de celos que se sienten por una amiga, algo en sus sentimientos hacia la rubia cambiaron pero no entiende porque, ni cuando, solamente sabe que esta algo confundida y no quiere sentir lo que siente, se rehúsa a sentirlo, se rehúsa completamente a sentir algo más allá de amistad por la rubia, porque eso sería algo desconocido para ella y sinceramente se siente aterrada, esta completamente _aterrada._ Abre la puerta de su camioneta, busca las llaves del vehiculo en la campera que esta arriba del asiento, nerviosa y furiosa con ella misma enciende el motor y sale lo más rápido que su automóvil se lo permite del terreno de los Cullen. Prende la radio porque quiere evitar seguir pensando, pero la música no logra despejarla, se siente mareada, mareada de pensar tantas cosas juntas, mareada por lo que siente, mareada de no saber como actuar frente a Rosalie, mareada por no saber exactamente que es lo que quiere, mareada por el que dirán, simplemente esta mareada. Estaciona su camioneta frente a su casa y baja de ella sin apuro, esta cansada y necesita dormir. Trata de no hacer ruido, abre la puerta principal de su casa y empieza a subir las escaleras cuando siente que alguien le chista, es por eso que frena y gira su cuerpo para enfrentarse con quien la llamo.

− ¿Bella? − pregunta Charlie mientras se acerca a la puerta de la cocina y se apoya contra el marco de la misma − ¿No te quedabas a dormir donde los Cullen? − pregunta mientras la mira fijamente.

− Iba − trata de sonreírle pero no puede, todavía sigue molesta con ella misma, todavía sigue confundida − Pero preferí venir a dormir a casa − levanta sus hombros tratando de restarle importancia al asunto − ¿No tendrías que estar trabajando? − le pregunta para evitar que Charlie le pregunte sobre su humor, es algo despistado, pero después de todo es su padre y los padres _saben_ cuando a sus hijos les pasa algo.

− Estaba por salir −

− Nos vemos luego − comienza a subir las escaleras nuevamente − Voy a dormir, suerte Charlie − termina de subir los escalones, abre la puerta de su habitación, se cambia de ropa y se tira contra la cama boca abajo, _necesita_ dormir y dejar de pensar.

* * *

− ¿No se suponía que Bella venia a dormir a casa? − pregunta Alice mientras abre la puerta de entrada y Emmett ayuda a Rosalie a entrar.

− Eso − abre y cierra los ojos rápidamente − Dijo, pero creo − trata de caminar ella sola pero pierde el control − Que se enojo después de lo que le dije − hace un puchero mientras habla y luego sonríe − ¡Su problema! − agrega y se ríe tontamente.

− Creo que alguien se tomo todo lo que encontró en la barra − dice con tono divertido Jasper mientras su hermana se recuesta en uno de los sillones.

− No estoy borracha − habla arrastrando las palabras mientras cierra con fuerza los ojos − Mala idea − susurra y los abre rápido porque todo le parece girar − Creo que me gusta Bella − sigue hablando mientras el castaño abre los ojos de sobremanera.

− Ya lo sabemos − le dice Alice desde la cocina, le prepara un café negro y vuelve a la sala.

− Y creo que ella − se lleva la mano a la boca y les hace una señal para que hagan silencio − Ella estuvo coqueteando conmigo toda la ultima semana − agrego en un susurro como si fuese el secreto mejor guardado.

− Eso también lo sabemos Rose − susurra Alice − Te dije que ella coqueteaba con Rose − agrega en voz baja mientras le saca la lengua a Emmett que sonríe sin entender porque diablos la rubia esta diciendo eso.

− Estoy loca por Isabella − grito mientras se reía − Y es heterosexual − continuo como si fuese un chiste − ¿Quién lo diría no? − prosiguió hablando sola mientras los presentes solo sonreían por las cosas sin sentido que decía − Encontré a alguien en Forks y ese alguien solo me ve como amiga − torció su boca mientras volvía a tratar de pararse pero perdió el equilibrio y cayo contra el sillón pesadamente − Estaba Jacob y la beso − continuo como si nada − ¿Pueden creerlo? −

− Te dije que Jacob haría algo con Bella − le susurra el castaño a su hermana

− No sé que paso luego porque me fui, no iba a soportar ver como se besaban frente a mi −

− Deberías ir a dormir Rose − Emmett la ayuda a pararse y juntos suben las escaleras

− De todas formas se que coquetea conmigo − sigue hablando mientras el gigante la sienta en su cama − Se nota que quiere tener algo conmigo − sonríe con autosuficiencia y en cuando el castaño la suelta cae de espalda contra su colchón − ¡Nadie se resiste al encanto de Rosalie Hale! − grita y el musculoso no puede evitar reír mientras la ayuda a meterse bajo las mantas.

* * *

Su teléfono celular vibra contra la mesa de luz y sin abrir los ojos, estira la mano para tomar el aparato, termina atendiendo sin mirar el número de donde llaman.

− ¿Angela? − se calla por unos minutos − ¿A cenar? − pregunta sin entender nada − ¿Dónde? − trata de abrir pero tiene mucho sueño por lo que desiste − Genial, a las siete estoy ahí − aprieta todos los botones del aparato, cierra la tapa porque le resulta más fácil y gira sobre la cama para seguir durmiendo un rato más.

* * *

− Deberías ir a bañarte − dice Alice mientras se apoya en la puerta de la habitación de la rubia, quien se encuentra mirando televisión − Quedaste en ir de Mike −

− ¿Quede? − le pregunta sin entender − ¿Cuándo quede? −

− Ayer − le sonríe − Antes de subir al taxi le gritaste que si o si irías a cenar a su casa − continua mientras cruza sus brazos por sobre su pecho − En realidad, dijiste que todos iríamos −

− ¿Yo dije eso? − se pasa la mano por la nuca − No lo recuerdo − sonríe a modo de disculpa

− No hay problema − le quita importancia con la mano − Te esperamos abajo Rose − le sonríe de costado y baja corriendo las escaleras.

* * *

− Bella − grita logrando que la chica se sobresaltase y se llevara la mano al pecho

− ¿Jake? − pregunta mientras cierra la puerta de su casa

− Siento haberte asustado − le sonríe − ¿Podemos hablar? −

− Estoy algo apurada − mira la hora en su celular y le sonríe − Estoy yendo de Mike, si quieres − señala su camioneta dándole a entender de que vaya con ella − Puedes venir y hablamos luego − agrega algo seria, la verdad es que no quiere hablar, siquiera sabe porque lo beso y esta segura de que el va a preguntarle algo relacionado con eso, es decir que ella no va a tener una respuesta razonable para darle y eso, _eso_, no le gusta.

− Genial −

* * *

Luego de haberse bañado, maquillado y arreglado lo suficiente, baja las escaleras corriendo y se dirige directamente al estacionamiento, sabe que el resto de los Cullen están esperando ahí abajo. Emmett maneja bastante rápido, motivo por el cual en escasos minutos se encuentran frente a la casa de Mike Newton.

− ¿Venia Bella? − pregunta la rubia girándose a mirar a la castaña que tiene como cuñada y hermana postiza

− Y parece que Jacob también − le susurra una vez que entran a la casa − ¿Podrías hacer el esfuerzo de cambiar la cara? − le pregunta bajo y como no reacciona, le pega levemente en el brazo − Gracias − le dice cuando la rubia sonríe forzadamente. Rosalie trata de ser amable y saluda a todos como corresponde, con un beso en la mejilla, es el turno de Jake pero a regañadientes lo saluda mientras que a Bella solo le sonríe de costado y se acerca a donde esta Jessica. No tiene ganas de hablar con la castaña. Entre risas, juegos y bromas se pasan la noche, noche en la cual Bella no puede evitar mirar de reojo a la rubia, no puede evitar mirarla y correrle la vista cuando Rosalie se da cuenta. Sabe que esta jugando con fuego y aunque no lo reconozca algo en ese juego la excita.

− Creo que Rose se tomo todo el alcohol del local − dijo entre risas Jessica

− ¿Perdón? − la rubia levanta su ceja y gira a mirarla − Si mal no recuerdo alguien estuvo tan borracha como yo − le sonrió − Hasta te subiste a ese escenario conmigo − agrego y ambas rieron tontamente.

− Menudo espectáculo el que montaron ustedes − Emmett gira a mirarlas − Poco les falto para provocarle un infarto a alguien − agrego − No puedo creer que hayan bailado de esa manera −

− No bailamos de ninguna manera − se defiende Jessica mientras Bella simplemente las mira seria, sin saber que decir o pensar.

− ¿De ninguna manera? − Alice se ríe mientras levanta una ceja − Se besaron y tocaron sin pudor alguno − continua con una sonrisa − Era obvio que iban a provocar algo −

− No era la intención − dice Rosalie − Y no sean exagerados, solo fue un roce − inconcientemente mira de reojo a Bella y sonríe al ver que esta tiene el puño cerrado con fuerza.

− ¿Un roce? − pregunta Jasper mientras ríe junto a todos dentro de la sala. Siguen bromeando un rato más y sin darse cuenta todos en la sala se dispersan. Alice, Jasper, Mike, Jessica, Angela y Eric están en el patio trasero su la casa mientras que Emmett y Jacob juegan a los videojuegos en la televisión del comedor. Rosalie se siente algo _incomoda_ en la sala, por lo que coge su campera y sale a tomar un poco de aire fresco

− Parece que la pasaste bien en tu cumpleaños − dice Bella luego de apoyarse contra la parte trasera del Jeep de Emmett.

− No puedo quejarme − levanta sus hombros restándole importancia al asunto − Estaba la gente que quiero − sonríe de costado − Supongo que eso es lo importante −

− Por lo que dicen − señala dentro de la casa − Menudo espectáculo montaron con Jessica −

− No creas todo lo que dicen − gira para mirarla − Simplemente estábamos divirtiéndonos −

− Y besándose − agrego.

− Y besándonos − se bajo del jeep de un salto y se apoyo contra el mientras mantenía su vista fija en la castaña.

− Con entusiasmo ¿no? − pregunto aún apoyada contra el jeep del castaño.

− Besándonos − la corrigió − Solo nos besamos − agrego − Fue un beso inocente −

− ¿Inocente? − fingió reírse − Jacob dice que no fue inocente − mintió descaradamente.

− Tal vez no fue inocente − sonrió − ¿Algún problema con eso? − pregunto e Isabella no pudo evitar la atracción física que sentía en ese momento por la rubia, por lo que avanzo un paso para lograr encerrar, así, el cuerpo de la mayor entre su cuerpo y el vehiculo rojo de Emmett − ¿Por qué tantas preguntas sobre el beso? − le pregunto bajo con voz sensual − ¿Tanto te intriga si beso o no a otra persona ¿O es que quieres que te bese? − termino mirándole los labios.

− Por mi puedes besarte con cuanta persona se te cruce − le dijo con tono frío − No me molesta para nada lo que haces o dejas de hacer Rosalie −

− Yo creo que si − le sonrió cínicamente − Eso es lo que demuestras constantemente −

− ¿Estas tratando de ponerme celosa? − hablo y no pudo evitar mirarle los labios − Se que juegos utilizas, y no van a funcionar conmigo −

− No estoy intentando nada Bella − le sonrió de costado − Me gustas, si − agrego − Pero no estoy intentando nada −

− ¿No estas intentando nada? − pregunto levantado una ceja − Tus encantos no sirven conmigo _cariño _− agrego y no la dejo responderle nada porque acorto la distancia que las separaba, fue un beso corto pero no se separo, simplemente apoyo su frente contra la de la rubia. Rosalie la miro directamente a los ojos y volvió a besarla lentamente, recorriéndole los labios en una suave caricia, caricia que no era inocente pero si suave − ¿Es una mala idea, verdad? − agrego entre besos.

− Muy mala − susurro justo antes de que Isabella volviese a besarla, cuando Rosalie intento apoyar sus manos contra el cuerpo de la castaña, esta se alejo lentamente.

− Yo − cerro los ojos con fuerza − Creo que tendríamos que… −

− Esta bien − sabía que había metido la pata olímpicamente al seguirle el beso, así que prefirió retirarse − Fue mi culpa − agrego − Siento haber roto nuestra promesa − se disculpo − Siento haber sido tan imprudente estando Jacob tan cerca − agrego y la castaña no dijo nada − Mejor − señalo por sobre su hombro la casa − Mejor entro, no quiero que tengas problemas con tu novio − una vez que la silueta de la rubia se pierde dentro de la casa de Mike, no puede más que tirar su cabeza para atrás, llevarse las manos a la cara y suspirar pesadamente. No es que no haya querido seguirle el beso, es que no se atreve, tienen miedo por lo que siente, por el que dirán, simplemente tiene miedo del cariño que le tiene. Tiene miedo pero de todas formas intenta hablar, pero no puede, se siente mal porque las palabras no le salieron de la boca, quiso gritarle que no esta con Jacob, que no esta con él y que quiere seguir besándola pero simplemente no le salen las palabras.

* * *

_¡Hola! Volví antes de lo esperado, pero es que vuelvo a irme una semana mañana así que solamente por esta oportunidad subo hoy ¿Si? Me dejaron pocos review's pero no importa, supongo que el capitulo no les intereso lo suficiente para dejarme uno o simplemente no lo leyeron, de todas formas acá esta el capitulo ocho._

**HarukaIs:** _¿No debo preocuparme por el tamaño de los capítulos? Que gusto que te guste la novela, gracias por leer._

**Rasaaabe:** _Rosalie no esta actuando raro, simplemente que le gustan las cosas directas, nada de vueltas e Isabella esta dándolas, cosa que a nuestra rubia favorita no le gusta nada por eso actúa de esa forma, es claro que no le molesta que Bella diga que esta con ella, sino que se siente frustrada porque la castaña le coquetea pero en el momento de actuar se hecha atrás sin contar que luego aparece Jacob y todo su humor se va… lejos. La tensión entre ellas y los actos verdaderamente no tienen nada que ver, es que si fuese por Rosalie hace tiempo que Bella hubiese terminado en su cama pero va al paso de Isabella, que es nada o todo (más adelante veras porque digo esto). ¿Conoces la frase 'todo bicho que camina va a parar al asador'? Bueno, Rosalie es algo así, toda chica que se le cruza termina en su cama, __**ese**__ es su gran problema y Bella lo sabe, otro motivo por el cual se tira atrás. _

**Shury Marie Cullen Potter:** _Jake no puede ser más inoportuno pero vamos ¡Todas amamos a Jacob! (Y si no son todas, yo lo amo) Bella actúa como tonta, pero como le dije a Rasaaabe es una chica que da todo o nada, ya veremos si en algún momento da todo, simplemente tiene que dejar atrás sus dudas. _

_Como les digo siempre ¡Gracias por leer!_


	9. Sueños

Todos los personajes de la novela pertenecen a la saga de Crepúsculo y son propiedad de la señora **Stephenie Meyer.**

'**Sueños'**

_Siente el timbre sonar, baja corriendo las escaleras, no termina de abrir la puerta principal de su hogar cuando siente que alguien la empuja hacia adentro, la empotra contra la pared y la besa en los labios con violencia. En cuanto aquellos finos labios, que ya conoce, comienzan a demandarle participación, no puede ni quiere evitarlo, por lo que abre su boca y se deja llevar por lo que esta sintiendo. No entiende como ni porque, pero levanta sus brazos y le rodea el cuello con sus brazos, mueve sus dedos ansiosos sobre la piel de la nuca de la rubia, para ser ahora ella, quien profundiza y demanda en el beso. Le muerde el labio inferior para luego juguetear unos segundos con el, gira su cuerpo en un rápido movimiento y ahora es Rosalie quien se encuentra entre la pared y su delgado cuerpo, mueve las manos entre ansiosa y desesperada por la espalda de la mayor mientras junta su pelvis contra la de la chica con algo de necesidad. Corta el beso con algo de brusquedad, la mira escasos segundos a los ojos y baja sus labios para recorrerle la piel del cuello con húmedas caricias. No sabe cuanto tiempo pasan besándose pero sabe que la rubia tiene los labios hinchados, rojos y las mejillas algo coloreadas, tomo una bocanada de aire para recuperar el aliento y no puede quitar su vista de los labios insinuantes de la mayor. Vuelve a besarla y a pasarle las manos por el cuerpo con desesperación, es en ese momento que siente que la ropa es incomoda e innecesario, no piensa y mete sus manos bajo el jersey de Rosalie mientras esta la toma del trasero, la pego contra su cuerpo y le arranca un gemido de placer, que no puede ocultar por más que quiera. Sin dudarlo le quita la campera para luego quitarle con brusquedad la remera holgada que lleva ceñida al cuerpo voluptuoso, se separa un poco, toma la mano de la rubia y entre besos la guía hacia la sala. Siente como la rubia la tira sobre el sillón con fuerza y se sienta sobre sus rodillas, mientras ella se maravilla con la visión de sus pechos bajo su mentón, la toca por encima de la ropa e Isabella siente que le falta el aire en los pulmones cuando los labios húmedos de la rubia tocan la piel de su cuello, tira la cabeza hacia atrás y no puede reprimir un gemido cuando siente las manos calientes de Rosalie sobre la piel de su estomago desnudo. Hábilmente la mayor sube las manos hasta llegar a los pechos de la menor que se encuentran cubiertos por aquel brasier negro, siente como las manos de la chica se mueven hacia su espalda y le quita aquella prenda tan molesta mientras le muerde sensualmente el lóbulo de la oreja. Le susurra un par de palabras al oído que no llega a entender porque esta concentrada en sentir y ve como tira la prenda en algún lugar de la sala, se separa y la mira fijamente a los ojos esperando algún tipo de negativa que no dará porque desea llegar a más, realmente lo desea, por lo que acerca su cuerpo al de la rubia y vuelve a besarla con pasión. _

Se sienta sobre la cama alarmada, respira pesadamente y se pasa la mano por la frente para secarse el sudor frío de la frente. Se destapa rápidamente porque siente que el calor la esta sofocando, va al baño y se moja la cara con agua helada mientras mira su reflejo con el semblante interrogante.

− ¿Qué fue eso? − susurra para ella misma mientras apoya sus manos en el lavabo y encorva su espalda − Fue tan real − agrega cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras los recuerdos de aquel sueño, sueño porque solo ha sido eso, le inundan la memoria a una velocidad extremadamente rápida − Tengo que frenar esto − se vuelve a mojar la cara, suspira pesadamente y vuelve a su habitación. Se remueve entre las sabanas e intenta conciliar el sueño pero no lo logra, porque cada vez que cierra los ojos por varios segundos las imágenes se repiten en su cerebro tal cual película y aunque no lo quiera admitir, los recuerdos, le gustan.

Pasan dos, tres y hasta cuatro días en las cuales hace lo imposible por mantenerse alejada de aquella rubia, pero conforme pasa el tiempo sin verla los sueños se vuelven más reales y hasta más continuos. No es que no quiere volver a verla sino que cree que si la ve podría tirársele encima y realizar uno a uno sus sueños. La única vez que volvió a cruzarse con ella se imagino una y mil maneras de quedarse a solas con Rosalie para luego llevar a cabo todos sus sueños y sabe que es algo tonto, porque depuse de todo ya asumió que siente algo más que amistad por la rubia pero sin embargo sigue teniendo _miedo_. Se siente avergonzada de lo que siente y sobre todo de lo que sueña, cree que si la mira directamente a los ojos no podrá evitarlo y se le tirará encima para atrapar sus labios entre los suyos, cree que si la mira la rubia descifrara todo lo que siente y primero necesita entenderse ella misma. Recuerda la última vez que la vio y sabe que estuvo a punto de caer en la tentación

**FLASH BACK**

Llego a su casa al atardecer y no reparo en el hecho de que había un BMW deportivo estacionado frente a su casa hasta el momento en que vio a Rosalie sentada en los escalones de la entrada de su casa, se acerco entre sorprendida y contenta hacia donde estaba aquella chica y la saludo con un cordial beso en la mejilla, cuando sus labios rozaron la fría piel de la mejilla de la rubia no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un color carmesí que no pudo ocultar.

− ¿Estas bien? − pregunto Rosalie luego de que habían ingresado a la casa de la castaña mientras se ponía en punta de pies y apoyaba sus labios contra la frente de la chica − Esta caliente − agrego mientras Isabella solo asentía y se alejaba de la chica − ¿Te sucede algo? − le pregunto confundida.

'_Nada, simplemente tengo ganas de tirarte contra el sillón y hacerte todas las cosas que estuve soñando la ultima semana.'_ Quiso contestar pero prefirió callarse y negar con su cabeza − ¿Viniste por algo en especial? − pregunto mientras se sentaba en un sillón lejos de la rubia y clavaba su mirada en las piernas de la chica.

− No − levanto sus hombros y la castaña no pudo evitar mirarle los labios mientras hablaba − Solo quería verte, te extrañaba − agrego y Bella tuvo que reprimir las ganas que tenía de acercarse y juntar sus labios contra los de la chica que tenía enfrente. La miro a los ojos y no pudo mantener su mirada porque se estaba imaginando todas las cosas que quería hacerle.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Tiene que mantenerse alejada de ella un tiempo, solo un tiempo para aclarar su mente. Porque siquiera de que hablaron esa tarde porque se la pasó concentrada en los labios insinuantes de la rubia toda la maldita charla. Nunca tuvo tantas ganas de besar a alguien como le pasaba con Rosalie y no entendía, es decir, era una mujer y a ella **no** le gustaban las mujeres ¿O si? _'Posiblemente'_ le responde su mente _'Digamos que Rosalie es más bien una mujer muy bella'_ sigue pensando _'Demasiado bella'_ sonríe ante su pensamiento y luego se muerde el labio con fuerza porque la imagen de la rubia se le viene a la mente.

* * *

− No responde − Alice afirma mientras se tira sobre el sillón pesadamente y mira a la rubia, quien no quita su mirada de su celular.

− No entiendo − es lo único que puede y quiere decir para luego largar un suspiro cansado.

− Te gusta de verdad − la pequeña duendecillo le sonríe de costado − Creo que eso es lo que más te molesta de esta situación − agrega y la rubia la mira de reojo.

− Puede ser − susurra bajo pero la castaña llega a oírla − Pero no entiendo porque − continua con algo de exasperación en su voz y en su rostro − No es mi tipo de chica − agrego refiriéndose a su condición sexual.

− ¿La primer heterosexual que te gusta? − pregunta con expresión de incredulidad − No mientas − agrego a los pocos segundos con una sonrisa cómplice − Yo recuerdo varias −

− No me malinterpretes Alice − gira para mirarla − Conoces mi prontuario − sonríe melancólicamente − Pero Bella es − piensa unos segundos la palabra adecuada − Diferente − hace una mueca rara.

− ¿Diferente porque no cae bajo tus encantos? − pregunta divertida

− No seas idiota Alice − dice y vuelve a girar para clavar su vista en la pared − Es diferente porque es diferente − continua sin poder explicarse − Y punto −

− Es diferente porque te interesa y demasiado Rose − dice seria Alice y termina apoyando su mano en el hombro de la rubia para darle ánimos − No tiene nada de malo que una persona te interese −

− Gracias − dice bajo para luego sonreírle cortamente.

* * *

Esta sentada en la sala de su hogar y no hace más que cambiar de canal cada treinta segundos, no encuentra nada que le guste o tal vez siquiera le este prestando atención al aparato que tiene en frente.

− Deberías salir − la voz de Charlie en su espalda la hace sobresaltarse.

− ¿Ah? − Bella gira su cuerpo y lo miro sin entender a lo que se refiere

− Hace un tiempo que no haces más que ir de la tienda a casa − agrega entre serio y preocupado − Evitas a tus amigos, a Jacob y hasta a las hijas de los Cullen − habla y levanta sus dedos para enumerar − ¿Qué sucede? − pregunta luego de sentarse junto a su hija y mirarla directamente a los ojos tratando de descifrarla.

− Nada − trata de sonreir de costado − Simplemente que estoy algo cansada − termina de hablar y tuerce la boca − Hoy pensaba hacer algo −

− ¿Algo? −

− Ir a ver a Jacob − agrega levantando los hombros − Hace tiempo que no paso −

− ¿Hoy? − le pregunta mientras cruza los brazos por sobre su pecho − ¿De verdad? −

− En algunos minutos − agrega mientras trata de relajar los músculos − Es más − mira la hora en su celular y finge preocupación − Ya me voy porque quede que llegaba en media hora − habla señalando la puerta de su casa. Toma las llaves de su camioneta, coge un abrigo y sale con paso apresurado de su hogar. Golpea el volante de su camioneta molesta y luego la enciende, maneja hasta La Push y se estaciona frente a la casa de Jacob, quien se encuentra sentado sobre las escaleras de la entrada de su casa hablando con dos muchachos.

− Jacob − dice a modo de saludo, el moreno se acerca y la abraza con fuerza

− Te extrañaba − suelta en un susurro mientras apoya su barbilla sobre el cabello de la castaña − ¿Sucede algo? − pregunta mientras la aleja tomándola de los hombros y la chica niega rápidamente − ¿Segura? − pregunta algo confundido con la actitud fría de la chica.

− Solo estoy cansada − miente por segunda vez en el día y sonríe para que el chico deje de preocuparse.

− ¿Segura? − repite serio.

− Segura Jake − le sonríe para tranquilizarlo y no porque verdaderamente sintiese ganas de hacerlo − Deberíamos hacer algo − agrega rápidamente para distraerlo − Vayamos al cine − dice pero se arrepiente porque al cine fue con Rosalie y no quiere pensar en ella mientras esta en una sala a oscuras − Vayamos a Port Angeles, caminemos, tomemos algo, lo que sea − termina y el chico la mira algo confundido.

− Esta bien − dice Jacob lentamente mientras acompaña su respuesta asintiendo con su cabeza

− ¿Quieren venir? − le pregunta a aquellos dos chicos que están todavía frente a la casa de su amigo mientras avanza unos pasos y Jacob los mira para que rechacen la invitación, quiere estar a solas con ella.

− Tenemos que hacer otra cosa − le contesta el más alto con una sonrisa − Nos vemos luego Jake − saluda con la mano y se alejan a paso rápido. Isabella gira a mirar al moreno, este le sonríe y le dice que lo espere mientras se cambia. La chica se sienta en el sillón algo viejo de Jacob y lo espera paciente, no le parece una buena idea estar sola porque cada vez que esta sola piensa y no es exactamente lo que quiere, pero no tiene otra alternativa. Cierra los ojos y se le viene a la mente la sonrisa de la rubia, la sonrisa tan particular que le brindo luego de haberla besado en aquella fiesta universitaria, se le viene a la mente el fuego que sintió recorrerla cuando la rubia la toco. No sé da cuenta y se esta mordiendo el labio con tanta fuerza, que la sangre se le acumula rápidamente en ese lugar.

− Vas a hacerte daño − dice Jacob mientras estira su mano y con su dedo índice le toca el labio inferior − N-no te muerdas d-de esa manera − dice entre cortado y no puede apartar su mirada de los labios de la chica. Ella lo nota y sabe que tiene que salir de esa situación, necesita salir del sillón pero el moreno esta frente a ella y a escasos centímetros de su cara, esta tan cerca que siente el aliento de Jacob chocar contra la comisura de sus labios, esta tan cerca que sus nariz se rozan sutilmente, esta tan cerca que cualquier _movimiento en falso_ haría que se besen − ¿Si te digo que _necesito_ volver a besarte, que me dirías? − le pregunta con la voz algo ronca y ella siente como el mantiene su vista clavada sobre sus labios.

− Que es una locura − trata de decir lo más alto posible, pero se siente algo hipnotizada por la cercanía y la fragancia masculina que desprender el chico, posiblemente porque es más alto que ella, posiblemente porque el aspecto infantil que tenía ha desaparecido y ha dejado a la vista el aspecto de un hombre, posiblemente porque de una forma extraña se siente atraída al muchacho y no puede controlar lo que siente cuando lo tiene tan cerca.

− ¿Lo es? − pregunta y ella siente como sus labios se rozan, como los labios calientes del chico le piden permiso para introducirse en su boca, permiso que cede sin entender exactamente porque mientras cierra los ojos y _desea_ que al abrirlos la persona que esta frente a ella fuese Rosalie. Abre los ojos sobresaltada ante su pensamiento, no puede evitarlo y se para de un salto nerviosa.

− P-pode-podemos dejarlasalidaparaotrodía − dice con una velocidad sorprendente, titubea unos minutos y sale casi corriendo de la casa del chico, quien se queda confundido sentado sobre el piso.

'_Es todo o nada'_ se dice Bella mentalmente mientras maneja su camioneta hacia la salida de la Push, se imagina alguna situaciones y se descubre ella misma sonriendo _'Es todo'_ asiente con su cabeza sin quitar la vista del frente − Definitivamente es todo − dice en voz alta manteniendo la sonrisa en su cara.

* * *

_Siento haber tardado tanto, pero hace dos días volví de vacaciones (nuevamente) así que acá estoy. Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, en el próximo capitulo es __**todo** o __**nada**, ya veremos que decide Bella. ¡Nos leemos el miércoles! Gracias por leer, y perdón por la tardanza._


	10. ¿Todo o nada? Todo

_Todos los personajes de la novela pertenecen a la saga de Crepúsculo y son propiedad de la señora_ **Stephenie Meyer.**

'**¿Todo o nada? Todo'**

Camina por la sala varias veces, frena precipitadamente y casi tropieza con sus propios pies pero logra mantener el equilibrio, mira su celular concentrada, aprieta extremadamente nerviosa algunas teclas, se lleva el aparato al oído, escucha el timbre sonar a través del auricular y corta precipitadamente. Esta nerviosa. Se sienta en el sillón, apoya los codos sobre sus rodillas y envuelve su cara con sus menos delgadas. Se golpea las mejillas con sus dedos y larga un suspiro. _Esta nerviosa y no sabe que decir_. Vuelve a largar un sonido, pero este le resulta extremadamente sonoro, esta cansada de ser tan _cobarde_ y no aceptar lo que le sucede. Esta cansada y _quiere_ hacerlo, realmente lo desea. Vuelve a apretar un par de botones de su celular, se lo acerca nuevamente al oído y escucha el timbre del aparato sonar, se para y camina sobre la sala nerviosa. _Nerviosa pero no insegura._

_Uno, dos, tres timbres_… Y esta por cortar cuando la voz al otro lado del teléfono le inunda los sentidos. Balbucea incoherencias y se acerca nuevamente el aparato para poder hablar bien.

− ¿Rose? − pregunta mientras se muerde el labio y escucha como le responde _'Si ¿Bella? ¿Qué sucede?'_ del otro lado del auricular − ¿Podrías venir? Tengo miedo − agrego la castaña sincera en forma de respuesta, es que después de todo _si_ tenía miedo _'Y ¿Charlie?'_ escucha como le pregunta la rubia y no puede evitar sonreír − no esta, piensa pasar el fin de semana en el Parque Nacional, fin de semana de hombres − explica y se produce un incomodo silencio al otro lado de la línea − ¿Por favor? De verdad tengo miedo Rose − casi ruega y escucha como Rosalie le dice que en unos segundos llega luego de haber suspirado pesadamente.

Tira el celular sobre el sillón, sonríe y choca sus manos nerviosa para luego refregarlas con fuerza. _'Vendrá'_ piensa mientras sonríe entre nerviosa y ansiosa.

* * *

− ¿Bella? − Alice levanta una ceja mientras abraza a su novio − ¿Te llamo Bella? − pregunta y la rubia solo asiente − ¿Qué quiere? − no puede evitar preguntar, esta en su naturaleza ser curiosa y la rubia lo sabe.

− Verme − levanta los hombros mientras frunce la boca − Le da miedo quedarse sola de noche − agrega antes de tomar las llaves de su auto.

− ¿Sabes que esa es la excusa más tonta del universo, verdad? − pregunta la castaña mientras voltea su cuerpo para ver a la rubia que ya esta en la puerta de entrada − ¿Lo sabes? − vuelve a preguntar y la rubia solo la mira divertida − ¿Qué significa? − pregunta mientras entrecierra los ojos con complicidad.

− ¿Qué quiere verme − Rosalie sonríe y Jasper la mira con curiosidad − Quiere que vaya para no pasar la noche sola porque tiene miedo − agrega mientras hace un gesto raro con su boca

− ¿Crees eso? −

− Si − sonríe mostrando su perfecta dentadura − ¿Qué se supone que tengo que creer? − pregunta sin entender muy bien el punto de la castaña.

− Sé que sabes de que estoy hablando − habla la castaña y vuelve su vista a la pantalla del televisor − Mañana cuando vuelvas con una sonrisa en la cara me contarás que paso entre ustedes − continuo mientras su novio solo la miraba divertido − Y me dirás que mis suposiciones eran ciertas − agrego haciendo sonreír aún más a la rubia − ¡Que disfrutes de tu noche! − grito y luego sintió la puerta de su casa cerrarse − Tendrán sexo − aseguro mientras su novio la miraba de costado

− ¿Cómo lo sabes? − le pregunto curioso − Es muy improbable que sepas que harán −

− Instintos de mujer − le sonrió − Nunca fallan Jas, nunca − termino haciendo sonreír al rubio

* * *

Diez, veinte, media hora y siente un auto frenar, se acerca a la ventana y ve como la rubia baja de su auto deportivo. _'Pantalones blancos'_ piensa mientras la recorre con la mirada y se muerde el labio, los recuerdos de aquella salida al cine aún estan latentes en su mente. Antes de que suene el timbre abre la puerta y sonríe algo nerviosa al ver a la rubia frente a ella.

− Hola − la rubia entra a la casa y juguetea con sus manos mientras sigue a la castaña.

− Gracias por venir − le dice cuando entran a la cocina

− Así que − se apoya contra la mesada de la casa − Isabella Marie Swan le tiene miedo a estar sola de noche ¿No? − agrega con tono burlón para cortar la tensión del momento.

− No le tengo miedo a estar sola, no es exactamente a eso a lo que le tengo miedo − agrega nerviosa y se lleva la mano derecha a su espalda − ¿P-puedo? − se muerde el labio mientras habla y la rubia solo puede mirar concentrada aquel pañuelo en la mano de Isabella − ¿Puedo darte tu regalo de cumpleaños? −

− No es necesario Bella − le responde sin entender que es lo que se propone − Paso más de un mes − agrega − No es necesario −

− Lo sé − mueve impaciente la mano izquierda haciendo garabatos en el aire − Solo que quiero hacerlo ¿Puedo? − pregunta nuevamente mientras frunce el ceño.

− Si, claro − agrega mientras hace un gesto con las manos. Isabella levanta la bandana que tiene en su mano y se acerca con paso lento hasta donde esta la rubia que la mira sin entender que es lo que pretende realmente.

− Voy a vendarte los ojos − le dice bajo mientras levanta sus manos y apoya en pañuelo sobre sus ojos. Hace un movimiento lento y la rubia siente como las manos de la castaña le acarician levemente el cabello luego de hacerle el nudo al pañuelo.

− ¿Este _iba_ a ser mi regalo? − pregunto bajo la rubia mientras movía sus manos para ubicar el cuerpo de Isabella − ¿Vas a dejarme aquí con los ojos vendados como regalo? −

− No − la voz de la castaña hizo que ladeara su cabeza inconcientemente − No seas impaciente − Bella se acerco a su heladera y tomo un par de cosas − Se suponía que _iba_ a ser un desayuno − le susurro al oído luego de tomar las manos de la chica entre las suyas y ayudarla a sentarse en el piso. Procurando que la espalda de la rubia quedase contra el mueble de la cocina − O simplemente esto es una excusa para poder vendarte los ojos −

− ¿Un desayuno? ¿A la noche? − pregunto mientras sonreía. Isabella también sonrió y se sentó en el piso, abrió sus piernas y ayudo a la rubia para que pasase sus largas y tonificadas piernas por sobre las suyas − ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo Bella? − susurra y vuelve a mover sus manos impaciente en el aire para ubicar a la castaña que esta frente a ella.

− Estoy por darte el desayuno − responde − Solo que de una forma distinta − susurra levanta su mano derecha, donde tiene una frutilla, la llena de crema y lentamente la acera a la boca de la rubia quien no puede (ni quiere) evitar seguirle el juego, abre la boca y muerde sensualmente la fruta.

− No entiendo que es lo que te propones con… − no termina de hablar porque Isabella volvió a acercar una fruta a su boca y ella, vuelve a morderla descaradamente, porque por más que quiera evitar ese juego su fuerza de voluntad no es tan fuerte y termina cediendo al juego que Isabella le propone. Primero es una frutilla, luego alguna que otra cereza y termina llenándole la boca de crema, esta acercando la próxima fruta a la boca de la chica e involuntariamente Isabella acerca su rostro, es en ese momento cuando la rubia se quita la venda de los ojos. Es en ese instante que chocolate y cielo chocan, y hay _algo_ en ese choque de miradas que la desarma, que la vuelve vulnerable, que la hace entender que _desea_ realmente a la rubia que tiene enfrente. Lo entiende, finalmente _entiende_ que es lo que siente. Le sonríe ampliamente, estira sus manos, las sitúa sobre la cintura estrecha de Rosalie y tira de ella, logrando así, que sus pelvis choquen para que luego la castaña acercase su rostro aún más al de la rubia. Junta sus frente y le sonríe, se tomo su tiempo para jugar con su nariz contra la mejilla de la rubia − ¿Bella? ¿Qué se supone que est… − no la deja terminar porque la besa cortamente.

− Cumpliendo **mi** fantasía − le dice con voz ronca − No tengo miedo de estar sola − le confiesa mirándola directamente a los ojos − Tengo miedo porque me tienes confundida hace un tiempo − habla mientras sus labios se rozan levemente − Miedo porque quiero y _necesito_ volver a tocarte, sentirte − continua en un susurro.

− ¿Estas borracha? − pregunta entrecerrando los ojos y acercando su nariz a la boca de la castaña logrando así arrancarle una sonrisa divertida que luego se convirtió en una maliciosa y la rubia decide que es momento de retirarse − Creo que − la rubia hablo bajo y despacio − Que estas _confundida_ − prosigue mientras la menor le vuelve a acariciar la mejilla con la nariz y se da cuenta de que ella le ha estado siguiendo el juego todo este tiempo siendo muy conciente de las consecuencias que eso traería − No quiero que hagas algo de lo que seguramente − suspira cuando siente los labios carnosos de Bella sobre su cuello − Puedas llegar a arrepentirte − termina y pasan escasos segundos hasta que vuelve a sentir que la castaña la toma nuevamente de la cintura y la empuja hacia su cuerpo para volver a juntar sus caderas, pero al empujarla la rubia arqueo su espalda y la apoyo contra el mueble de la cocina. Se miraron intensamente y Rosalie pudo notar el _deseo_ en los ojos chocolate de Isabella.

− No estoy confundida − le sonríe − No ahora − agrega − Me voy a arrepentir − susurro rozándole los labios mientras movía sus manos impaciente por sobre el jean blanco de la rubia − Solo si no vuelvo a besarte − termino la frase, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encuentra haciendo opresión sobre los labios finos de Rosalie quien levanto sus manos y las apoyo contra las mejillas algo acaloradas de la menor para evitar que se aleje. La besa suave y lentamente, la rubia _no_ quiere apurar las cosas, cree que la castaña ya tiene demasiado con haber aceptado que le sucede algo con ella, algo más que una simple amistad. Se toma todo el tiempo necesario para recorrerle los labios y la espalda, donde dibuja garabatos con sus dedos pálidos. Isabella levanta su mano derecha y la apoya contra la nuca de la rubia, la acaricia con sus dedos y le muerde el labio inferior, Rosalie abre la boca y la castaña no tarda mucho en hacer que su lengua choque contra la de su compañera, con su mano izquierda la toma por la cintura y acerca su cuerpo al de ella sin poder evitarlo − Esto definitivamente es un gran cambio para mi − susurra cuando se separan.

− Lo sé − le sonríe tierna − No haremos nada que no quieras − agrega bajo mientras la abraza y apoya su cabeza contra el hombro de la menor − No tenemos que hacer nada Bella − termino y no puede evitar suspirar, cuando siente que Isabella juega con su nariz sobre la piel de su cuello. La castaña le muerde cariñosamente el cuello de la ojiazul mientras se levanta y ayuda a la rubia a hacer lo mismo, la toma de la mano y la guía hasta su habitación. Suben la escalera entre besos y antes de que Bella abra la puerta, empuja a Rosalie contra esta y la besa fogosamente, es completamente conciente de lo que esta por hacer y quiere demostrarle que esta _segura_ de lo que quiere. Entran en la habitación y se sientan en la cama − No tenemos que hacer nada que no quieras − le vuelve a decir para tranquilizarla mientras levanta su mano derecha y la apoya contra la mejilla de la castaña, quien cierra los ojos antes el contacto de sus pieles y sonríe.

− Lo sé − dice suave − Pero quiero − ahora es ella quien estira su mano y la vuelve a besar, entre abre la boca y batalla por dominar el beso. Mientras la besa siente que lo que hace _esta_ bien, que realmente esta bien, es eso lo que le da la fuerza necesaria para cortar el beso y mirarla a los ojos − Quiero, realmente quiero − habla luego de haber tomado una bocanada de aire. Vuelve a besarla y conforme pasan los segundos y aumenta la pasión en el beso, ella lleva sus manos a los hombros de la rubia y la ayuda a sacarse la campera de cuero que lleva puesta. No puede evitar sus impulsos y se recuesta sobre la cama con Rosalie debajo mientras esta intenta mantener su cuerpo sobre su brazo, nunca ha estado con una chica de esa forma pero deja que sus instintos la guíen. Se besan, se besan tanto que siente los labios hinchados. Mueve el cuerpo y se pone a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo voluptuosa de la rubia, quien levanta la mano y le acaricia el muslo con vehemencia.

− Gracias − susurra entre besos cortos − Gracias por el regalo − sonríe seductoramente y gira sobre su cuerpo, dejando a Bella, ahora, con su espalda contra el colchón. Inconcientemente la castaña separa sus piernas y Rosalie aprovecha el momento, ya que con pierna le roza los muslos lentamente mientras la sigue besando con dulzura. Se separan y Rosalie, le recorre la mejilla con besos húmedos, sigue bajando, le besa el cuello y cada tanto le da pequeños mordiscos, logrando arrancarle varios gemidos.

Isabella siente que la ropa la quema, que es algo _completamente_ innecesaria en ese momento, por lo que se apoya en sus codos mientras la rubia se sienta sobre sus rodillas continuando con los besos en su cuello, mueve las manos impaciente y sin perder el tiempo las cuela por debajo de la remera manga corta de la rubia, le acaricia el vientre plano, toma la prenda entre sus manos y se la quita rápidamente, corta el beso y ahora le recorre el cuello y baja hasta el inicio de sus pechos, le toca la piel de la espalda desnuda con sus manos, baja, _sigue bajando_, llega al trasero de la rubia y lo aprieta, cosa que parece justarle a la chica porque la mira con deseo y trata de quitarle la remera rápidamente pero se detiene − No tendría que decir esto − trata de buscar las palabras correctas mientras su parte racional se lo permita − Pero deberíamos parar − agrega agitada mientras toma grandes bocanadas de aire para poder recuperar su respiración normal.

− No − dice con voz ronca la castaña − No paremos − agrega mordiéndose el labio cuando la rubia apoya sus labios contra su frente algo sudada − Acaso − titubea al hablar − ¿No te gusto? −

− No dije eso Bella − le besa cortamente los labios mientras le acaricia el cabello − Pero si te quito la remera no podré detenerme − explica con la voz claramente excitada − Simplemente no podré −

− Mejor − se saco la remera rápidamente y la miro con una sonrisa − No quiero que te detengas − le susurro rozándole los labios. Rosalie sonrió seductoramente mientras empujaba con cariño a la castaña, volvió a besarla y sintió como las manos de la menor se movían ansiosas sobre su cuerpo por lo que sonrió sin cortar el beso − Es todo o nada − le dije sensualmente − Y yo quiero **todo** −

− Todo − le dijo entre jadeos mientras rozaba con su rodilla el sexo de Bella − Me vuelves loca − agrego mientras levantaba su mano derecha para capturar el seno de la menor entre su mano logrando, así, que Bella gimiese sobre su boca. La beso con urgencia mientras le masajeaba el pecho y con su mano izquierda le contorneaba la cintura, suspiro sobre la boca de la chica que se dejaba hacer cuando sintió como los dedos finos de su compañera le volvía a apretar el trasero con fuerza. Isabella arqueo su espalda y se sintió desfallecer cuando los pechos desnudos de Rosalie rozaron los suyos, no pudo evitar el deseo que parecía dominar todos sus sentidos y levanto las manos para atrapar entre sus dedos el pezón de la mayor. Lo acaricio, primero tiernamente y luego con pasión hasta que, este, se volvió tan duro como un diamante. Sintió su sexo humedecerse mientras la rubia le acariciaba descaradamente los muslos ahora desnudos, siquiera fue conciente cuando Rosalie se decido de sus prendas porque se encontraba demasiado extasiada con las caricias que esta le proporcionaba. Quiso gritar cuando sintió los labios húmedos de la rubia atrapar su pezón y juguetear con el, mientras que con su mano derecha le acariciaba ávidamente el otro pecho sin dejar de realizar círculos sobre su sexo.

− Dios − dijo entre gemidos que no quería contener − ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso Rose? − pregunto mientras la rubia levantaba su cabeza para volver a besar en los labios − Eres _jodidamente_ perfecta − agrego en un susurro cuando la rubia sonrió con malicia y comenzó a bajar el recorrido de sus beso hacia su vientre. Siente su cuerpo erizarse y no puede evitar seguir el vaivén que le indican las caderas de Rosalie mientras se apresura por volver a besarla y baja una mano para jugar en la entrada de su sexo descaradamente − Sigue, por favor sigue − ruega con voz ronca justo antes de pensar que la rubia esta dispuesta a hacerla perder la razón con sus caricias.

_

* * *

Sé que tarde más de lo debido en actualizar pero es que estuve de vacaciones en dos oportunidades, pero aquí estoy nuevamente. Em, tengo que ser sincera, la historia de **Hermione/Ginny** esta algo atrasada porque si bien tengo las ideas no las he mejorado, supongo que más tardar la semana que viene me pongo al día con eso. Espero que este capitulo haya cumplido con sus expectativas y espero sus opiniones ¡Gracias por leer!_


	11. Charlas y caricias

'**Charlas y caricias'  
**

Rosalie respira profundamente mientras mantiene los ojos cerrados y siente como el olor a canela y coco que desprenden los cabellos de Isabella le inundan los sentidos. Sonríe mientras se despereza suavemente para no despertar a la castaña que esta a su lado. Apoya su codo derecho sobre el colchón y observa dormir a su compañera mientras un brillo especial se le deposita en los ojos. Pasan diez, quince, veinte minutos y la rubia siente como los pies de Bella se enredan con los suyos y no puede evitar ensanchar su sonrisa al ver que la castaña también esta sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

− ¿Tengo algo? − pregunta con la voz algo rara, debido al sueño − Pregunto porque no dejas de mirarme y estas comenzando a intimidarme − agrega al no recibir respuesta alguna de Rose − Hola − continua bajo al momento que abre sus ojos para que chocolate y cielo chocasen.

− Buen día _bonita _− le susurra bajo la rubia antes de sentir los labios de la castaña sobre los suyos − Esa es una buena forma de empezar el día − habla para luego sonreír al tiempo que cierra los ojos ya que Bella le roza suavemente los labios a forma de caricia.

− Me estas provocando − le dice entre el beso que cada vez resulta más arrebatador.

− Lo sé − responde luego de separarse. Isabella termina mordiéndose el labio, algo que bajo los ojos de Rosalie resulta jodidamente atractivo y provocador.

− ¿Lo sabes? − le pregunta divertida mientras levanta una ceja para luego sonreír.

− Digamos que − sonrió tímidamente − Sé que cosas hacer para provocarte − agrego.

− ¿Hace tiempo? − pregunto acentuando aún más su sonrisa − ¿Qué cosas me provocan? − agrego a escasos centímetros de la cara de la castaña.

− Se que si − Isabella susurro bajo mientras se apoyaba en sus dos codos y levantaba el torso − Hago esto − apoyo su nariz contra el cuello de la rubia y recorrió la superficie mientras respiraba pesadamente sobre la piel − También puede que − humedeció sus labios y le beso el cuello para luego proporcionarle suaves mordiscones que luego convertiría en besos − Esto − levanto su mano derecha y la posiciono en la espalda de la rubia para dibujar figuras carentes de sentido − Sé que hacer − termino rozándole los labios para luego besarla con ganas. Rosalie no tardo en reaccionar y entre abrió la boca, dándole así, vía libre a Bella para que la besase como quisiera, la rubia quiso participar del juego pero cuando apoyo su mano libre sobre el cuerpo de la castaña esta se la retiro y le sonrió en el beso.

− Parece que vienes pensando en que hacer desde hace tiempo − le dijo mientras le besaba con ternura el mentón a la castaña.

− Puede ser − susurro cerrando los ojos.

− ¿Desde cuando? − pregunto mientras con su nariz le acariciaba la mejilla.

− Desdequenodejodesoñarcontigo − hablo rápido e instantáneamente sus mejillas se tiñeron de un fuerte rosa, cosa que a Rosalie le pareció algo adorable y extraño, Isabella no le pareció nada tímida la noche anterior.

− ¿Te intimida decirme eso? − pregunto sorprendida − Tendrías que habarte intimidado ayer mientras me sacabas la ropa como si tu vida dependiese de ello − agrego con un tono de malicia − Pero no − le susurro sensualmente al oído − No te intimidaste para nada − volvió a susurrar solo que esta vez contra el cuello de Bella mientras dejaba besos húmedos sobre el lugar − A la señorita Swan le da vergüenza decir las cosas, no hacerlas − termino antes de besarle los labios con urgencia. Bella giro su cuerpo y en cuestión de segundos se encontraba sobre la rubia, mientras la besaba como si su vida dependiese de eso, la rubia simplemente se dedicaba a responder el beso y tratar de mantener la compostura de la situación aunque el hecho de que Bella se pegase a tanto a su cuerpo y le rozara los muslos con tanta sensualidad le hacia el trabajo más complicado de lo que ya era, no es que no quisiese seguirle el juego es que Isabella sabía cuan vulnerable era frente a ella y no quería que nadie supiese cuando vulnerable en realidad era − Es hora de levantarnos ¿No lo crees? − hablo con la voz ronca cuando sintió la lengua de Bella rozarle el escote de la remera que llevaba puesta.

− Prefiero quedarme en la cama − hablo contra la piel pálida de la rubia mientras colaba sus manos bajo la remera de Rosalie − Contigo − agrego con voz ronca y levanto la vista para clavar su mirada en la de la chica.

− ¿Si? − le dijo mordiéndose el labio para contener el gemido que quería escapársele de los labios.

− Si − le dijo sacándole la remera no muy sutilmente y volviendo a bajar su mano derecha para acariciarle la cara interna de los muslos − ¿Tu no? − le pregunto junto al lóbulo de su oreja, logrando así que su aliento caliente chocase contra la piel de la rubia y le produjese una descarga eléctrica que se deposito bajo su estomago.

− Si − suspiro placenteramente − Quiero, qui-quiero que-darme − continuo entre gemidos a sabiendas de que estaba perdiendo el juego que ella misma se había propuesto. Era vulnerable bajo las caricias de Isabella y aunque intentase contenerse, no podía. Bella no necesitaba escuchar nada más. La rubia sintió como su cuerpo reaccionaba frente a las caricias que la castaña le estaba proporcionando, por lo que no quiso quedarse atrás en el juego, movió sus anos y las situó en el trasero de Isabella, para luego apretarlo y lograr pegarla, como si eso fuese posible, contra su cuerpo un poco más. Bella era consciente de cuan placenteras podían ser las caricias de Rose, pero era _su_ turno de jugar por lo que tomo las muñecas de la rubia y las puso sobre su cabeza.

− Es _mi_ turno − dijo con voz sensual mientras mordía el labio inferior de la rubia. Jugueteo con el y cuando se canso, la beso, la beso con poco labio y mucha lengua, la beso y quiso aprenderse de memoria sus labios. Con urgencia movió su mano izquierda bajo las sabanas y busco el inicio de los pantaloncillos que le cubrían las piernas a Rose, encontró el elástico y jugueteo con el algunos segundos, en cuanto la mirada de Rosalie se clavo en la de ella no aguanto más el deseo y su mano se perdió dentro de ellos, razón por la cual la rubia encorvo su espalda pegando nuevamente su cuerpo al de Isabella. Jugo por la zona de placer de la rubia y noto cuan húmeda estaba, sonrió complacida con lo que lograba y levanto la cabeza para besarla nuevamente. En cuanto Rosalie volvió a acariciarla no pudo quejarse porque le _encantaba_ como su cuerpo reaccionaba frente a la rubia, así que simplemente se dejo acariciar, el movimiento circular que estaba ejerciendo sobre sus muslos simplemente le parecía embriagador. Entre caricias, gemidos y suspiros volvieron a retomar lo de la noche anterior.

* * *

Alice entro con paso saltarín a la cocina de su casa, dio un salto y se sentó sobre la mesada frente Emmett, sonrió contenta y carraspeo para lograr llamar la atención del gigante que se encontraba desayunando.

− ¿Qué? − pregunto frunciendo el entrecejo mientras enfocaba su mirada en la mano que Alice le extendía − ¿Qué? − repitió cuando la castaña en vez de responderle simplemente le sonrió.

− Deberías ir entregándome las llaves del jeep − soltó con voz cantarina − Rose todavía no ha vuelto de pasar su noche con Bella −

− Eso no significa nada Alice − le dijo no muy convencido

− ¿No? − le pregunto levantando su ceja − ¡No seas niñito Emmett y admite que haz perdido! − se quejo − Sabes perfectamente que gane − agrego con una sonrisa victoriosa − No me quedaré con tu jeep, solo debes reconocer que gane − continuo sin borrar su sonrisa − Solo eso −

− No haz ganado todavía − giro su vista mirando a Jasper para que lo ayudase

− Sabes que te gano − soltó el rubio mientras levantaba sus manos defendiéndose de un enemigo invisible − Rosalie paso la noche con Bella y sabes que eso solo significa una cosa −**  
**

− Bella no pudo resistirse a los encantos de Rosalie − agrego mientras pestañeaba repetidas veces.

− Esta bien, esta bien − dijo molesto mientras soltaba la cuchara contra el tazón de cereales que estaba comiendo − Ganaste − dijo bajo dándole la espalda a la castaña.

− ¿Qué? − pregunto llevándose una mano a la oreja − Podrías repetirlo − agrego solo para fastidiarlo − Lo siento, pero no te escuche, solo repítelo ¿si? −

− Ganaste − dijo más alto pero no tan alto como la pequeña duende quería

− ¿Qué? − movió sus manos haciendo un gesto para que subiese la voz

− No lo presiones Alice − le dijo su novio para luego darle un beso en la mejilla

− ¡Que ganaste! ¡Que ganaste Alice! − grito el gigante mientras volvió a tomar su cuchara y la apretaba con fuerza, odiaba perder.

− No era necesario que lo grites − le dijo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y se retiro de la cocina dando pequeños saltitos.

* * *

− Deberíamos bajar − la voz de Rose sonó algo ausente, probablemente porque estaba besando a Isabella

− ¿Mmhp? − solo respondió con un sonido mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados y escondía su rostro en el cuello de la rubia.

− Tengo hambre − confeso como si fuese un gran secreto haciendo reír a la castaña, quien la miro, se levanto de la cama y le ofreció la mano para así bajar juntas a buscar algo de comer.

− ¿Hambre de que? − la voz de Bella no logro llamarle completamente la atención, ya que estaba concentrada en algo mejor, estaba examinando descaradamente el trasero de la castaña mientras esta balanceaba sus caderas al caminar hacia la cocina − ¿Rose? − pregunto confusa mientras giraba su cuerpo para mirarla.

− Creo que se me fue el hambre − le dijo mientras una sonrisa traviesa se le dibujaba en la cara. Segundos después dio una zancada para encerrar a Isabella entre su cuerpo y la mesada de la cocina.

− ¿Se te fue el hambre? − le pregunto tratando de recuperar el aliento luego del beso arrebatador que le había proporcionado la rubia − Vaya − suspiro − Tu hermana tenía razón − continuo mientras Rose la miraba sin entender.

− ¿Hablaste con mi hermana sobre mi? − pregunto mientras se alejaba de la castaña y se apoyaba contra la mesa de la cocina.

− Digamos que un poco − le contesto haciéndose la desentendida − Me dio algunos consejos cuando no sabía que hacer −

− Con razón −

− ¿Con razón que? − pregunto Bella mientras giraba su cuerpo para dirigirse a la heladera

− Con razón estaba tan segura con su apuesta − la castaña giro a mirarla sin entender nada − Es que aposto con Emmett que bueno − carraspeo − Que terminaríamos de este modo −

− ¿De que modo? − le pregunto con una sonrisa divertida − Solo hemos tenido sexo − agrego mientras clavaba su mirada en la de Rosalie, quien se levanto instantáneamente y se acerco a su lado.

− ¿Solo fue sexo? − le pregunto a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

− ¿Qué fue para ti? −

− No podría definirlo con las palabras exactas pero estoy segura que fue más que sexo − le hablo bajo − Digamos que llevo tiempo pensando en como sería tenerte sola para mi − le dijo cerca del oído − Me gustas Bella − termino confesando en un susurro − Y mucho −

− ¿Si? −

− Si − le sonrió coqueta − ¿Para ti? ¿Solo fue sexo? −

− ¿Te pareció solo sexo? − le dijo antes de besarla lentamente − A mi no − le dijo antes de morder el labio inferior para luego besarla − Mejor comemos algo y luego − sonrió con picardía − Luego seguimos con esto ¿Si? −

− ¿No crees que luego debería irme? − pregunto rápidamente ante la sugerente propuesta de la castaña − Digo, podría llegar Charlie y yo − se puso algo nerviosa − No quiero tener problemas con él −

− No vuelve hasta el lunes − le tomo la mano para tranquilizarla − Tenemos todo una noche y día para nosotras −

− Pensé que eso era una excusa − levanto su mirada para mirar que estaba preparando − Pero si no vuelve, mejor − sonrió antes de que Bella se sentase a su lado con la comida hecha.

− Fue una excusa pero no vuelve hasta el lunes así que − le hizo un gesto con la cara y Rosalie solo pudo pensar que mientras más rápido terminase su comida más rápido podría volver a sentir a Bella jadeando junto a su piel.

* * *

_Tardé más de dos semanas, lo sé y lo siento. Tampoco actualice mi historia sobre Ginny/Hermione, tuve conjuntivitis y luego me caí, con tanta suerte que me rompí dos dedos de la mano izquierda (estoy con yeso, hace unos diez días), la universidad me ha robado prácticamente toda señal de vida adolescente en mis días y por ende me he atrasado en subir capítulos. Haré lo imposible por responder los pocos review's que me dejaron de forma privada ¿si? No me olvide de eso, solo que me toma mucho tiempo escibir aunque sean dos líneas. Lo siento_**, lo siento… Haré lo imposible por subir la semana que viene, pero tardó mucho en escribir, así que por favor ténganme paciencia ¿Si?** _Las quiero, y cualquier cosa_ **user . hope peace arroba ****hotmail . com**

_(Antes de que piensen mal, el fanfic que subí sobre Skins hoy lo tengo escrito hace tiempo, así que no es que me dedique a eso, sino que_ **hoy** _lo subo)_


	12. Que nadie se entere

**Capitulo doce: 'Que nadie se entere'**

− Me aburro − la voz de Angela retumbo en el salón de los Cullen

− Yo también − la siguió Jasper mientras apoyaba su mano en la pierna de su novia.

− Me aburro − soltó Emmett y Alice giro molesta a mirarlo

− Es la quinta vez que lo dices Emmett − dijo la duende con voz notablemente molesta − ¿Podrías callarte? − pregunto − Todos nos aburrimos − explico

− Claro que si − le sonrió burlón − Pero si me callo me aburro más −

− Hagamos algo entonces − hablo Eric antes de que Alice gritase alguna guarrada − ¿Qué les parece si vamos a La Push? − pregunto con una sonrisa

− Hace frío − dijo Bella mientras torcía la boca y miraba de reojo a la rubia

− Hay buenas olas − dijo automáticamente Jessica mientras sonreía − No es una mala idea −

− Podríamos ir en mi auto − empezó Mike − Pero todos no entramos − torció su boca

− Los que quieran vienen conmigo − dijo automáticamente el gigante mientras se paraba de un brinco

− Esta lloviznando genios − dijo Rosalie mientras jugaba con su móvil en sus manos

− ¿Y? − pregunto Mike sin entender su punto

− Nos mojaremos − dijo con voz obvia la rubia

− Se supone que si vamos a la playa de La Push a surfear nos mojaremos genio − contesto Emmett mientras le sacaba la lengua y todos reían.

− No me refería eso − lo miro de mala manera − Quiero decir que los que no nos meteremos nos… − se callo de repente porque todos la miraban como si estuviese loca − No interesa, vayamos − termino dándose por vencida, explicarle algo a su hermano o sus amigos era algo que no tenía ganas de hacer.

− No quiero ir a la reserva − Isabella susurra bajo cerca de la rubia, tan bajo que solo Rosalie llega a escuchar − No quiero cruzarme con Jake − continuo mientras todos veían como los Cullen restantes corrían escaleras arriba en busca de sus mochilas

− ¿Cuál es el problema? − pregunto confundida − Pensé que era tu amigo −

− ¿Ahora te cae bien? − le pregunto mientras levantaba una ceja y volvía a su tono normal de voz porque estaban solas en la sala − Nos besamos, creo que espera algo más de mi y yo… −

− ¿Te beso? − pregunto mientras frenaba en seco y su mirada azul se oscurecía a causa del enojo − ¿Cuándo? −

− Cuando te cruce con Samantha y otro día que fui a La Push porque Charlie me obligo − explico mientras volvía a caminar a la salida

− ¡Rose! − grito Jasper cortando lo que la rubia pensaba decirle a la castaña − ¿Vienes? − pregunto al verla cerca de la puerta sin señal de acercarse al jeep

− Tengo trabajo − explico − Me quedo chicos − sonrió falsamente − Diviértanse −

− ¿Bella? − pregunto Alice mientras la aludida observaba el auto de Mike Newton junto a Jessica, Angela y Eric se alejaba por el camino − ¿Vienes o te quedas con Rosalie a hacer cosas que nosotros no queremos saber? − bromeó

− Me quedo − le sonrió, después de todos los Hale-Cullen ya sabían de la relación que Isabella mantenía con Rosalie, a escondidas, pero relación igual − Solo porque tenemos que hablar − explico mientras ampliaba su sonrisa ante las caras sugerentes de los chicos.

− ¿Hablar? − la voz de Emmett se vio seguida de una sonido carcajada del gigante − Sabemos que harán de todo menos hablar − agrego con tono sugerente mientras movía las cejas con picardía.

− Deberías callarte Emmett − dijo Rosalie mientras salía de la casa con una abrigo al hombro

− Si se quedan en la casa es solo por un moti… −

− Yo voy − dijo la rubia apresurando el paso − Pero mantén la boca cerrada gigante −

− ¿No tenías trabajo? − pregunto la castaña cuando Rosalie paso por su lado

− ¡Patrañas Bella! − grito el castaño y les hizo una señal para que subiesen al vehiculo − ¡Patrañas! − grito más fuerte mientras su auto se perdía entre los árboles que rodeaba a la mansión Cullen

− Solo lo dijo porque quería evitar algo − le dijo Alice bajo mientras Rosalie mantenía su semblante serio y la mirada perdida en un costado del camino, parecía estar pensando en algo que la molestaba porque no hacía más que fruncir el ceño y torcer los labios, típicas muecas que hacía cada vez que algo la fastidiaba de sobremanera − Parece enojada − continuo hablando pero Isabella simplemente se dedico a mantener su mirada fija en la rubia. _'No puede enojarse porque bese a Jacob, ella ha besado a la mitad de Port Angeles y…'_ pensó mientras cruzaba los brazos por sobre su pecho para calentar su cuerpo _'Simplemente no puede enojarse'_ continuo pensando mientras se sentía algo enternecida por la reacción de la rubia.

− ¡Hey Rose! − la voz de Mike sonó algo lejana cuando la rubia bajo del auto − ¿Entras? − pregunto mientras con su cabeza señalaba el mar a lo que la rubia simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras se ponía los auriculares en sus oídos. Se sentó en la parte trasera del jeep de Emmett y observo como todos, menos Isabella, corrían con las tablas de surf bajo el brazo hacia el mar.

− ¿No vas a hablarme? − pregunto mientras tomaba la cara de la rubia para que voltease a verla

− ¿Hablar de que? − pregunto entrecerrando los ojos mientras se sacaba los auriculares de las orejas − ¿Sobre que Jacob te beso? − hablo rápido y cuando vio la expresión de la castaña su cara cambio − ¿Le respondiste los besos? − continúo y no necesito una respuesta − ¡Genial! − levanto sus manos al cielo − Te gusta el chucho −

− No me … −

− Pero lo besaste − le dijo cortándola y cuando Isabella razono que estaba pasando solamente pudo sonreír de costado − ¿Te causa gracia? − pregunto mientras levantaba la ceja enojada, pestaño y luego abrió los ojos como platos al sentir los labios demandantes de la castaña sobre los suyos. No pudo evitarlo y en cuestión de segundos comenzó a responder la estimulante caricia que Bella le estaba proporcionando con sus labios, noto como la castaña sonreía sobre su boca y no pudo evitar gemir frente al placer que Bella le genero al morderle el labio inferior − ¿Qué haces? − pregunto cuando sintió los labios de la menor recorrerle el cuello, no pudo evitar alarmarse y miro impaciente sobre el hombro de su acompañante para verificar que nadie estuviese cerca − Podrían vernos − soltó rápido y sintió como la castaña se alejaba de su lado asustada.

− Caminemos − dijo estirando su mano cuando sintió que un calor interno le recorría el cuerpo, el ver a Rosalie celosa la había puesto a mil. Sin entender mucho las acciones de la castaña la rubia decidió seguirla.

**FLASH BACK**

− Espero que esto no resulte incomodo − dijo bajo mientras se acomodaba en su lugar − ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? − pregunto volteando su cabeza hacia la rubia quien simplemente le sonrió − Puede que parezca algo extraño pero − se callo unos segundos − ¿Podríamos mantener _esto_ entre nosotras? −

− ¿Esto? − pregunto desentendida

− No quiero que nadie se entere que tenemos algo − dijo bajo cerca del oído de la rubia como si fuese un secreto y alguien las estuviese oyendo − No por ahora ¿Si? −

− ¿Tenemos _algo_? − pregunto fingiendo mientras giraba su rostro velozmente para besar a la castaña sonoramente en los labios.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Sin emitir palabra alguna, la castaña tomo la mano de la rubia y entrelazo sus dedos. La guía por la playa mientras comprobaba que nadie las observase y sonrió al poder tener entrelazadas sus manos. En cuanto diviso una de las rocas gigantes que cubren la playa, apresuro el paso. Al llegar apoyo su espalda contra la roca, luego posiciono sus manos en la cintura de la rubia y con una sonrisa en el rostro tiro el cuerpo de Rosalie para que chocase contra el de ella.

− Estas celosa ¿cierto? − pregunto mientras sonreía de costado − De Jacob − aclaró acentuando su sonrisa − Estas celosa − afirmo ante el silencio de la rubia, los ojos le brillaron de manera que Rose no pudo distinguir y acorto la escasa distancia que quedaba entre ellas. Entre abrió los labios para capturar el labio de la rubia entre los suyos, lo mordió con pasión y jugueteo con su lengua sobre los labios de la chica.

− Deja de hacer eso − dijo con la voz algo ronca − ¿Todavía no sabes lo que logras con eso? − dijo apoyando ambas manos sobre la roca a los costados de la cabeza de Bella y le acaricio con la nariz la mejilla.

− Lo sé − le sintió mientras se mordía el labio sugestivamente y depositaba sus manos en la espalda baja de la rubia para pegarla a su cuerpo.

− ¿Y sigues haciéndolo? − clavo su mirada azul en los labios de la menor − No podré contenerme si sigues con eso − cerro los ojos y trato de despejar su mente al sentir como la menor le tocaba sugestivamente los muslos − Necesito sentirte − le dijo en un susurro contra la piel del cuello de Bella. Beso la zona con pasión, para luego besarla en la boca. En cuanto sus labios se tocaron la rubia demando más de ese beso y, sin pedir permiso, se abrió paso entre los labios de Bella para explorar la zona con vehemencia. Se besaron y entrelazaron sus lenguas mientras las manos recorrían los cuerpos lenta pero sugestivamente, encendiendo así la pasión en ambas. En cuanto la mano de Rosalie se perdió bajo la ropa de Bella la risa de los chicos acercándose las saco de su mundo. Se separaron rápidamente y salieron de su escondite, para ir al encuentro con los chicos.

− Bella − Angela chasqueo la lengua mientras la señalaba − ¿No tienes frío? − pregunto logrando que todos fijaran su atención en ella mientras negaba − ¿No? − frunció la nariz − Tienes la campera levantada − continuo e Isabella solo pudo ruborizarse notablemente. Emmett, Alice y Jasper sonrieron cómplices tratando de contener su risa mientras Rosalie se subía la bufanda para taparse los labios hinchados. Bella se acomodo la campera, bajo la mirada aún avergonzada y comenzó a caminar hacia el jeep del gigante. En cuanto el gigante encendió su vehiculo Rosalie pudo divisar una figura corriendo en dirección a la playa y solamente pudo bufar.

− Bella − Jake respiraba entre cortado pero de todas maneras sonrió − ¿Podemos? − señalo su espalda − ¿Podemos hablar un minuto? − pregunto y sin dejarla contestar, la tomo de la mano y tiro de ella alejándola del grupo.

− Genial − susurro la rubia mientras cruzaba sus brazos por sobre su pecho y clavaba la mirada en el par que se encontraba a algunos metros.

− El otro día te fuiste rápido − sonrió de costado − No sé que ha pasado contigo − continuo − Trate de llamarte −

− Lo sé, no he tenido tiempo de nada − explico − Me paso el día en la tienda − mintió pero el chico le creyó.

− Entiendo − asintió con su cabeza − Deberíamos hablar − movió sus manos − Desde que viniste a La Push que no hablamos y yo bueno − se puso algo nervioso y se llevo la mano a la nuca − Quería hablar contigo −

− Jake, yo, no creo que… −

− Siento interrumpir − la voz de Alice sonó entre los dos y Bella agradeció mentalmente que los haya interrumpido − Pero deberíamos irnos − agrego rápido y sin darle tiempo al chico de decir algo arrastro a la castaña hasta el jeep.

− ¿Podemos dejarlo para otro día? − pregunto ya arriba del vehiculo − ¡Ven a casa el viernes! − grito cuando ya se estaban alejando y el chico simplemente asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro − Siento eso − torció la boca y miro a la rubia.

− ¿Qué cosa? − pregunto hablando bajo para que sus hermanos no escuchasen − ¿Dejar que Jacob te toque tanto? ¿O haberlo invitado a tu casa? ¡Oh! − le resto importancia con la mano − No te preocupes por eso _cariño_, no me molesta que te tome de la mano como si fueses su novia ni mucho menos que vaya cuando estas sola para volver a besarte − dijo entre dientes e Isabella decidió que sería mejor callarse.

− Solo es mi amigo − dijo luego de pensar las cosas

− El no piensa lo mismo − bufo molesta − Ni lo que le haces creer − dijo baja y la castaña prefirió no contestarle a eso y simplemente rodar los ojos.

− Importa lo que yo pienso − miro hacia los costados y comprobó que el auto de Mike Newton no estaba cerca − Y yo pienso que deberíamos seguir lo que dejamos en la playa − dijo mientras apoyaba su mano sugerentemente en el muslo de la rubia y se acercaba al oído − Necesito sentirte − le susurro al oído como Rosalie lo había hecho con ella en la playa.

− ¡Emmett! − la rubia grito con una sonrisa en la cara − Bajamos en la casa de Bella − giro su rostro y sonrió mientras miraba intensamente a la castaña, quien se felicito mentalmente por lograr que la rubia no se enojase con ella. Jasper negó con su cabeza y Alice simplemente sonrió por ver como su hermana devoraba a Bella con la mirada.

* * *

Después de exactamente... Dos años y cinco días, he decidido continuar con esta historia ¿Motivo de su abandono? Realmente, no hay. Creo que todo lo que pueda llegar a decir va a sonar a excusa, sin embargo si diré que creo que apesto escribiendo, que no me se explicar y que mis objetivos a cumplir en el momento de sentarme a escribir nunca los logros, muy pocas veces quedo _realmente_ conforme y eso me frustra. De todos modos, luego de dos años una persona, **_extremadamente especial_**, apareció en mi vida y descubrió este lado mio... Así que, aquí estoy, tratando de retomar esto, por mi y por ella, porque le encanta este lado mío. No voy a mentir, me cuesta y probablemente tarde una o dos semanas en subir capítulos, pero lo voy a intentar, _ella_ se lo merece. Espero que quienes hayan leído esta historia la re-tomen y sino es así, realmente siento mucho haber dejado las cosas sin terminar y mucho más lamento haber desaparecido sin dar ningún tipo de explicación, en fin, he vuelto y voy a terminar esta historia y la de Hermione/Ginevra también ¡Espero estén bien! Adiós.


End file.
